Magic Call
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Magic Call

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin, Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Morgana, Tom/Martha, Andy/Tosh, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Morgana/Lisa, John/Owen, Ianto/Morgana, hints of John/Ianto, some Morgana/Tosh, Tommy/Tosh, Mary/Tosh, past Suzie/Tosh, past Morgana/Gwen, past Lancelot/Gwen and past Morgana/Gwen/Lancelot

**Summary: **For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.

**Rating: **PG-13 or R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Chapter 1**

Death can not stop true love, it will only delay it a while. – The Princess Bride.

_Of all the quotes of love out there, this one is my favourite. Why? Because it is truer than most people can imagine. Some loves are so powerful and true that they over come the greatest challenge of them all been separated by death. Because in truth some loves are simply destined._

_That is the true power of soulmates._

_To be able to find your other half no matter how long it takes. For they share a bond unlike anything else out there._

_They are the other half to each other, that missing part of their soul that needs to be filled._

_You could even say they are two sides of the same coin._

_Let me tell you a story, a story of a love so powerful that death, time and space could not keep them apart._

_I am talking about Arthur and Merlin._

_Now you're probably thinking to yourself that I am crazy. That Arthur's great love was Queen Guinevere, well you were wrong._

_Honestly I have no idea where the idea of Arthur and Gwen came from. _

_Yes it is true that Guinevere did indeed hold the heart of Sir Lancelot and that of a royal, but the royal in question was Lady Morgana. _

_At first Gwen was torn between her two great loves, afraid that one day she would have to choose between them. But that was never to be, united by their love for Guinevere, Lancelot and Morgana found it within one another to let each other into their hearts._

_It was the love of Lancelot and Guinevere that broke threw the darkness in Morgana's heart that brought her back over to the side of good. _

_Now onto the next thing wrong with the legend of King Arthur, Merlin was not an old man; in fact he was a little younger than Arthur when he arrived in Camelot. _

_Unsure of his destiny his mother sent him to a dear old friend to help him. There he ended up working as the prince's manservant. Completely unaware of just what the royal prat would come to mean to him and what he would come to mean to the prince._

_For they were two sides of the same coin, destining bind them together in ways no one foresaw. _

_Prince and servant,_

_King and wizard,_

_Friends,_

_Lovers,_

_Soulmates,_

_These were all the things that they came to be to each other and so much more._

_But while destiny was kind in bring them together she was also cruel._

_For Arthur was mortal and Merlin he was of magic,_

_And right before his eyes Merlin watched his beloved king age and watch death take his love from him._

_Yet in her cruelness, they was kindness of a kind, Merlin was immortal and would live long after the Arthur legends faded away completely forgotten in time, Arthur would be reborn, and each time he was Merlin and he would be reunited. _

_Morgana like Merlin was of magic and she remind by her friend side, each taking the comfort that the other offered in the times when their love ones where once again gone from this world._

_Because while destiny had offered Merlin kindness, Morgana had suffered punishment, for her dark deeds Gwen and Lancelot would never be reborn the same time, leaving Morgana feeling the lost of part of her soul always, this will continued until the day Morgana has completely made up for all her dark deeds._

_And I feel that day is coming, something on the wind invites change._

_You might be wondering to yourself how I know all this; well I should, after all and I am Merlin, or as you may know me as Ianto Jones._

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Magic Call

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin, Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Morgana, Tom/Martha, Andy/Tosh, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Morgana/Lisa, John/Owen, Ianto/Morgana, hints of John/Ianto, some Morgana/Tosh, Tommy/Tosh, Mary/Tosh, past Suzie/Tosh, past Morgana/Guinevere, past Lancelot/Guinevere and past Morgana/Guinevere/Lancelot

**Summary: **For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.

**Rating: **PG-13 or R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Chapter 2**

_I remember the first time I met Lisa, I knew right away she was Guinevere reborn._

_When I introduced her to Morgana I knew I had been right, once Morgana's fingers touched Lisa cheek, Gwen's soul awakened. _

_My heart busts for joy for Morgana, it had been over one hundred years since the last time Guinevere had been reborn._

_But watching them pained me so much, the ache of been apart from Arthur only grew stronger as I watched my two dearest of friends get a chance to be together once again._

_Their happiness was not meant to last, they came and everything fell apart._

_Morgana's world fell apart in a heartbeat. _

_Beautiful Guinevere, beautiful Lisa was destroyed at the hands of those Cybermen._

_No there had to be away to save her, Torchwood did this, they could help undo it. _

_I will always remember the haunted look in Morgana's eyes as she begged me to save Lisa. My heart broke at the desperate, broken look in her eyes, I vowed then and there I would do whatever it took to save Lisa and restore her to her former self._

_I sought out the rogue branch of Torchwood, Torchwood three._

_And that would forever change my immortal life._

_For Captain Jack Harkness the thorn in Hartman's side was Arthur reborn._

_Everything just got complicated._

_Trying to get a job with Jack, was next to impossible, the man made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with anyone from Torchwood one. _

_Thank goodness I found Myfanwy, really who could resist a pet dinosaur?_

_It tore into me to lie to Jack, but I couldn't trust him with the truth about Lisa._

_I found myself reliving a familiar role; once again I was the servant to a prat._

_It hurt that I could go unnoticed so easily by my soul mate, but been unseen by Jack and the others gave me more time to focus on helping Lisa._

_But nothing could have prepared me for the idea that Arthur could fall for another, until he met Gwen Copper._

_Long ago I learned to control my magic, but watching Jack fawn all over Gwen nearly made me snap. _

_It took all my control not to place a spell on her, making her forgot all about Jack and Torchwood, but before I could Jack beat me to it and erased her memories of us._

_Or so we thought,_

_Suzie, bright, cool, Suzie shot Jack, my magic surged with the urge to destroy her. To take revenge for the death of my love, only to be greeted with a shock I never saw coming, Jack came back from the dead._

_Arthur was immortal and falling for another._

_Destiny can be a cruel bitch._

_Gwen joined us and for a woman so 'in love' with her boyfriend had no problem in returning Jack's flirting, it broke my heart watching them with all their UST. _

_So I focused all my effort into saving Lisa, if I couldn't get my happy ending than I at least wanted Morgana and Guinevere to get theirs._

_After much searching I finally found someone to help Lisa, been an invisible servant no one took any notice to anything I did._

_I remember the hope in Morgana's eyes when I told her I found someone to help Lisa, she began making plans of where she wanted to take Lisa once she got better._

_Only those plans will never happen._

_My team and Arthur killed her, my sister, my best friend, in cold blood right before my eyes._

_In all of my long life, never have I hated Arthur, until now. _

_Kneeling between the two bodies I didn't care of the blood staining my suit and hands, all I care about was the life leaving Lisa eyes._

_Someday I might see that Lisa truly had been lost long ago to the Cyber implants, that Lisa had been truly lost the moment she tried to kill me, someday I will see that Jack was right in killing her, but not now, for now all I saw was them ridding the world of a beautiful soul, of ending the life of one of the most kindest woman to ever live._

_Maybe someday I will stop hating Jack, stop wishing to see him suffer; stop seeing him as the monster I see in myself._

_Maybe someday I will be able to forgive Jack and myself,_

_But that day is not today._

_How am I going to break this to Morgana, that the man she has always seen and loved as her brother, that he gave the order to end Lisa life?_

_I fear that this brutal end to Lisa will let Morgana slip back into her dark ways. She may see Arthur as a brother, but Guinevere was one half of her soul. She will not let this go with easy._

_I vowed I would watch Jack suffer, and suffer he would at Morgana's hands if she decide unleash her rage and angry on him._

_Do I truly want Jack to suffer?_

_No,_

_As angry and mad as I am at him, the bigger part of me wants to keep Arthur safe. I love him, I will always love him, even when I could cheerful turn him into a pig, I still would love him._

_Even watching him love another, I would with a broken heart wish for him to be happy._

_Yes as much as I hate Jack Harkness, and I do, I love Arthur even more._

_Like I said destiny is a bitch, and she likes screwing with me._

_TBC….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Magic Call

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin, Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Morgana, Tom/Martha, Andy/Tosh, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Morgana/Lisa, John/Owen, Ianto/Morgana, hints of John/Ianto, some Morgana/Tosh, Tommy/Tosh, Mary/Tosh, past Suzie/Tosh, past Morgana/Guinevere, past Lancelot/Guinevere and past Morgana/Guinevere/Lancelot

**Summary: **For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.

**Rating: **PG-13 or R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Chapter 3**

If you asked Ianto how he got home, he couldn't give you an answer.

He was numb, bone deep numb, the kind of numb that easily engulfs a person leaving only ice in their veins.

He didn't even notice the blood drying on his hands and suit,

Or how the tears he didn't even know he was crying was mixing into the blood streak on his cheek.

Or the absolute shattered and haunted look in his eyes.

All he could see and hear was Lisa,

Her smiling up at Morgana with pure love,

Her laughing at his retelling of some of his and Arthur's less than stellar moments,

Her comforting him when he got to missing Arthur too much,

Her beautiful eyes sparkling with amazement at everything new that Torchwood came upon,

Her horrified screams as she was converted,

Her muffled painful cries she tried to keep Morgana and himself from hearing,

How everyday she fought the implants off only to grow weaker with every battle,

Her making him promise if anything should happen to her, not to let Morgana give into her dark side,

But most of all what he will always remember is her finally whisper of, "_I love you Morgana," _before the life faded from her eyes.

Entering his apartment it finally hit him, Lisa, Guinevere was gone, and she was gone and for all the power he has he could not save her.

"Ianto what's wrong?" A deeply worried voice came from behind him and Ianto felt his breath catch.

Turning Ianto came face to face with his roommate, Morgana.

Morgana took one look at Ianto and felt pure worry and fear fill her at the sight her dearest friend presented.

Rushing to Ianto side she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him over to the couch.

"Stay right here." She ordered, once she got Ianto seated and headed for the bathroom to get the first aid kit. It had been so long since she has seen Merlin this bad.

It was the look in his eyes that scared her the most; they were the eyes of a man who has lost all hope.

Her grip tighten on the first aid kit in her hands, he had the same look in his eyes when those Cyberman converted Lisa.

Icy horror griped her as she pleaded, "Oh please god, please no, don't take have taken her away from me again."

Willing back the tears, she put on a brave face, first she would tend to Ianto injures, and then she would seek answer, that she truly did not want.

Silence reigned as Morgana tended to Ianto injures. Ianto unable to tell Morgana the news that would no doubt shatter her and Morgana afraid to ask the questions that needs to be asked.

The tension was suffocating and Morgana finally could no longer stand it, she needs to know.

"Please Ianto, talk to me. Tell me what happened? Tell me why I can't feel Lisa anymore?" Morgana pleaded tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked at Ianto.

"I'm sorry Morgana. You have no idea how sorry I am." Ianto murmured tears falling from his eyes, that was the only answer he could give her.

But that was answer enough for Morgana and in that moment she felt her world end again.

The agonizing cry of pure heartbreak filled with such pain and sorrow echoed through the darken night; bring a tear to the eye of everyone that heard it.

Tears blurring his own eyes, Ianto could barely make out the form of Morgana who had fallen to the floor in body wrecking sobs.

Forcing his own numb body to move he gathered his broken friend in a tight hug, afraid to let her go, her tears quickly adding more stains to his blood soaked shirt, but he didn't care as his own tears fell into her hair.

"Please no, not again. I can't lose her again. Please Emrys; please tell me that this is not real. Please bring her back." Morgana beg clinging to Ianto.

"I wish I could, Morgana. You have no idea how much I wish I could give her back to you." Ianto whispered in her hair.

And the two friends clung to each other both mourning the woman one saw as a sister and the other as their greatest love.

* * *

In the darken and silent hub Jack sat staring blankly into the glass of whiskey he poured himself.

But not all was silent in Jack's head, words filled with angry and pain echoed through out his office.

"_Like you care. I clean up your shit. No questions asked and that's the way you like it. When did you last ask anything about my life?"_

"_My loyalty is too her."_

"_I'm not giving up on her. I love her. Can't you understand that, Jack? Haven't you ever loved anyone?" _

"_You're worse than anything locked down there."_

"_You like to think you're a hero. But you're the biggest monster of all." _

"Damn it." Jack roared flinging the glass against the wall, whiskey and glass shards flying everywhere.

Anger and rage filling him,

At Ianto for bring this all down upon them, for hiding something so dangerous from them,

And at himself, he sees now that he could have handled this entire better. He should have never ordered Ianto to execute his own girlfriend, he sees that now. But at the time he had been so blinded by rage he didn't think. Now he has to figure out what to do with Ianto.

In Torchwood One there had only been two ways death or recton.

And in truth neither of those options appealed to Jack, as angry as he is at Ianto, he is not ready to give up on the young man. He, himself has a lot to make up with Ianto; he should have been a better leader, sought out to include Ianto more, to make him feel more like a team member. Plus he wants a chance to earn the type of love and loyalty Ianto showed to Lisa.

Something about Ianto Jones intrigues Jack, something deep within him stirs each time Ianto flirted with him, and today when he held him in his arms and finally got a chance to kiss that tempting mouth, he never felt so alive.

"Ianto what are you doing to me?" Jack wondered.

He knows he is going to be savouring that one kiss for a while, because as much as he wants to take Ianto to his bed, they have a lot to work through first. He needs to help make Ianto more of a team member and Ianto need to earn back their trust.

But first he has to deal with this whole mess first, Ianto will be suspended for how long he doesn't know. And then when Ianto returns he will make Ianto feel like a member of the team.

Casting a glance at the time, Jack sighed and climbed to his feet, it was still early enough for him to go inform Ianto of his decision, plus he needs to make sure that the boy does nothing stupid in his grief.

He is not ready to lose Ianto Jones just yet.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Magic Call

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin, Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Morgana, Tom/Martha, Andy/Tosh, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Morgana/Lisa, John/Owen, Ianto/Morgana, hints of John/Ianto, some Morgana/Tosh, Tommy/Tosh, Mary/Tosh, past Suzie/Tosh, past Morgana/Guinevere, past Lancelot/Guinevere and past Morgana/Guinevere/Lancelot

**Summary: **For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.

**Rating: **PG-13 or R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Chapter 4**

Even in sleep tears still from Morgana's eyes. For the first time in centuries Ianto had made Morgana a sleeping potion, but sleep offered her no comfort, in her arms a white teddy bear, the very last gift Lisa would ever give Morgana, she clung to it as if it was Lisa herself.

A sight that broke Ianto already fractured heart even more.

Gentle and as quietly as he could he shut Morgana bedroom door, eyes turning gold he cast a silence spell on the room, he has no doubt that he will be getting a visit from Jack tonight and he does not want Morgana to hear this, Morgana will not see Jack as Arthur, but as the man who killed Lisa, and she will want revenge.

And as angry as he is at Jack, he can not let Morgana harm him. He would chose keeping Arthur safe over his friendship with Morgana, the one person who has been by his side through all the pain and loneliness.

He needs to keep Morgana and Jack far away from one another, at least until Morgana hate of Jack stops demanding his death.

Because he lost Lisa and it shattered a piece of him, if he lost Morgana, the one constant thing in his life, it would destroy him.

Loud, angry pounding at his door broke Ianto from his thoughts.

There was no doubt in Ianto's mind that it was Jack coming to either kill him or recton him.

'_If he has come to kill me, it will not be the first time that Morgana will have to help fake my funeral. But if it is recton, then I will need to meet up in six months like we planned if this situation should ever arise. Yet I don't want to leave him.' _The greatest problem with either of these plans was it would be years before he could try and seek out Jack again. And that left him feeling numb.

Moving quickly he answered the door, hoping that the spell he cast would keep Morgana from hearing what was to come.

"Really sir, do you need to break my door down?" Coldness laced ever word that fell from Ianto's lips as he greeted Jack.

Jack winced the greeting, he hated the coldness in Ianto voice, but more than that he hated the broken picture that Ianto presented.

"We need to talk." Jack growled focusing on his anger so he wouldn't go soft on Ianto.

Without saying anything Ianto moved back into his flat, not bothering to stop and see if Jack was following, he knows the immortal is.

The slamming of his door was proof.

"You betrayed us," Ianto could hear the unspoken _'you betrayed me,' _in Jack sentence.

It took all of Ianto willpower not to turn around and tell Jack everything, to go back and stop this from ever happening, anything to erase the hurt he heard in Jack's voice.

But he couldn't and Lisa was still gone, cruel executed by Jack's hands.

"You brought that monster into the hub; you endangered not only the team but also the world." Jack growled out in rage.

Uncontrollable rage filled Ianto at Jack cruel, unfeeling words, "her name was Lisa and she never was a monster. There is only one monster in that hub tonight and it wasn't her." Ianto snarled back.

Ianto was unsure of which one of them was the monster, Jack from his cruel and heartless treatment of Lisa or himself for not seeing sooner that their beautiful Lisa was gone, how much pain did he force Lisa to endure in his hopeless quest for a cure?

"She might have been Lisa once, but the moment the cybermen got to her she was gone." Jack explained to Ianto again.

"You don't know that. You didn't know Lisa, you couldn't see past the cyber implants to see the beautiful and kind woman that she laid beneath the cyber metal." Ianto cried out.

"You didn't want to see her that would mean she was human. Just like you didn't stop to help or think of any of the survivors. You were so quick to condemn anyone who worked for Torchwood One, did you ever stop to about those lost that day, and not everyone was like Hartman or her followers. No you just wanted to forget about us, you washed your hands of us." All of Ianto anger came pouring out.

Jack was taken back by the hurtful words that fell from Ianto lips, but could not think of any defences to Ianto accusations, everything he was saying was true.

Rose, his beautiful Rose, flashed through his mind, "I lost someone that day, and Torchwood One stole her from me." Jack growled back.

"We all lost someone that day; you are not the only one. Hartman is gone so you blame us the survivors, us who had no idea what she was planning. We survived, left shattered and broken beyond repair; we do not need your unjust hate." Ianto fought back a sob.

Jack felt his throat tighten with emotions, he knew Ianto was right, he did blame the survivors for the loss of Rose, he need someone to place the blame on and they were an easy target.

"Your right I could have handle the survivors better, I should have cared for you better. And I want to try and make things right, but this does not excuse the fact that you brought a cyberman into the hub and endangered your team-mates." Jack crossed his arms.

"You don't get it; I did all this to save Lisa. I could care less about you and your team." Ianto snarled lashing out in angry at Jack.

At Ianto harsh words an unbearable pain spread through out Jack's chest, it felt like part of his soul died at the hate blazing in those blue eyes.

"Lisa saw me." Ianto carried on.

Jack stared taken back.

"Lisa saw me as more than just a glorified coffee-boy as, more than a piece of meat to flirt with. She treated me like I was a person with feelings, she saw me." Ianto snarled.

Jack felt his breath hitch at the hurt pouring off of Ianto. _'We did this. How could I have let Ianto slip so far into the shadows that I didn't see how we were forgetting the fact that he is human.' _For the first time in a long time Jack felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry we took you for granted, you were right about that. But you need to understand that your girlfriend was long gone." Jack wanted to reason with Ianto

"Lisa was not my girlfriend." Ianto admission stirred something deep in Jack.

From the look on Ianto face he hadn't meant to tell Jack that.

"What," Jack asked a little confused as to what Lisa was to Ianto.

"She was my sister in everything but blood. She was one of my best friends, one of two people I trust completely. I hid nothing from her." Ianto added the little dig, happy at the wince Jack gave.

"She was family, and you killed her." Ianto whispered his voice choking up with the sob that wanted to break free.

One look into Ianto's eyes and Jack saw just how truly broken the young man was. And it hurt him to know he played a role in breaking the young man.

"Please go." Ianto broken plea broke Jack from his thoughts.

Jack's fingers itch to reach out and offer comfort to the young man, but knew any type of comfort would not be welcomed.

Straighten out his shoulders he slipped back into captain mode, "one month Ianto and then you have three choices, recton, death or you return." Jack told him.

Looking at Jack with dead eyes Ianto admitted, "Death would be greatly welcomed."

Jack shuttered at the truth of those words, Ianto would accept death with happiness.

"One month Ianto," Was all Jack said instead of offering comfort, turning he head towards the door, pausing with his hand on the handle, "come back in one month, please don't make me have to kill or recton you. I don't want to lose you Ianto." With those parting words Jack left.

Ianto stared slack jaw at the door, hope filling him that maybe he had a chance to win Jack after all.

Moving back towards Morgana room, he undid the spell and felt a sad smile tug at his lips at the sleeping face of Morgana.

Kicking off his shoes he curled up in bed beside her, their custom when they lost their soul mate, and he knows Morgana needs him.

"I really need you advice, I am so confused about Jack and I don't know what to do about him." Ianto murmured into her hair.

"He is still a royal prat, just like always." Ianto muttered fondly as sleep slowly took him.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Magic Call

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin, Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Morgana, Tom/Martha, Andy/Tosh, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Morgana/Lisa, John/Owen, Ianto/Morgana, hints of John/Ianto, some Morgana/Tosh, Tommy/Tosh, Mary/Tosh, past Suzie/Tosh, past Morgana/Guinevere, past Lancelot/Guinevere and past Morgana/Guinevere/Lancelot

**Summary: **For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.

**Rating: **PG-13 or R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Chapter 5**

It had been about two weeks into his suspension when Ianto got his first visitor from work.

A surprisingly timid knock to his door drew Ianto from his book, marking his page; he closed his book and climbed to his feet.

He knew there was no way it could be Morgana, for one she has her own keys and second Morgana is anything but shy and timid. His curiosity was peeked at who could be at his door.

Opening his door Ianto was greeted with someone he did not expect to see.

"Tosh, come in." Ianto greeted his kindest co-worker, and the one he hoped he could become friends with.

Tosh carried within her the gentleness that reminded him so much of his lost love Freya.

Relief spread through out Tosh body, she had been so worried that Ianto wouldn't want to see her. For two whole weeks she wanted to talk to Ianto, he was right they really didn't know anything about him and took him for granted; she wanted to make things right with him, for her own thoughtless treatment of him.

"Can I get you anything, like a coffee?" Ianto offered closing the door behind Tosh.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose." Tosh did want Ianto to think she only can to see him for his coffee.

For the first time since she meet Ianto she saw a small but true smile spread across his lips. "Really it is no problem; I just put on a fresh pot."

"Then that would be wonderful, thank you Ianto." Tosh accepted, she will admit she was weak when it came to Ianto's coffee.

"Have a seat; I'll bring you a cup." Ianto told her before heading to his kitchen.

Tosh didn't want to snoop but couldn't help but cast a glance at all the photo's Ianto had around his living room.

A few had what like to be Ianto's family; some had Ianto with a kindly elderly lady, many had Lisa in them, she even spotted some with Gwen's old partner Andy in them, but most of them had Ianto a beautiful dark haired woman, she was in many of the Lisa ones too.

But what they all had in common was how truly happy Ianto looked in each of them.

"Her name is Morgana, and she is my greatest friend." Ianto voice spoke up behind her.

Not having heard Ianto coming Tosh felt embarrassed for been caught snooping.

Ianto simply smiled calmly at her, "no need to be embarrassed Tosh, and I can tell you about the people in the pictures if you would like me too?" He offered.

"No, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me. It's your house after all and these are your memories." Tosh didn't want to make Ianto tell her anything he didn't want to, plus she didn't want to bring up Lisa if it was still too hard for him to talk about.

"I have lost many loved ones in my life, and I will lose many more." In that moment Tosh saw that Ianto looked far older than he should.

Walking over to the pictures Ianto picked up one with him in garden with the woman Morgana, Lisa and the kind elderly lady, "how about I tell you about Estelle and her love of fairies?" Ianto asked a loving look entering his eyes as he traced his fingers over Lisa smiling face.

A smile spread across Tosh's face, "I'd like that."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Tosh?" Gwen called out, noticing the missing tech when she realized she needed help with her computer.

Owen shrugged, "how the hell should I know? It's not my job to keep track of everyone who works here, that's a job for our fearless leader."

"She went to see Ianto." Jack spoke up before Gwen had a chance to ask him.

"Is that wise?" Jack could only stare at Gwen in surprise at her question.

"And just what is that suppose to mean? Tosh told me that she wanted a chance to talk to Ianto before he returned to work; she said she wanted to make amends with Ianto for how she treated him before. Tosh not only forgives him for what happen with Lisa, but she wants Ianto to be able to call her a friend." Proudness seeped into Jack voice as he talked about Tosh, he remembered how determined she sound to talk to Ianto with or without his approval.

Jack was not at all surprised that it was Tosh who was reaching out to Ianto first; it was not in her nature to hold a grudge for long. And she understood what it was like to risk everything for someone you love.

Gwen was not quiet convinced; she still remembered how angry Ianto had been with all of them, "but Jack what if Ianto is still angry with Tosh for her role in that things death? What if he tries and hurts her?" Gwen was pleading with Jack, to go and rescue Tosh from Ianto.

Jack could only stare in stun shock over Gwen reaction and somewhat cruel remarks about Ianto.

"Oi, what the hell are you smoking Cooper? I may not be overly fawn of tea-boy, but I know there is no way he would ever harm Tosh. Besides that over grown bird and captain sex over there, Tosh is very special to Ianto." Owen rolled his eyes at Gwen, "you're lucky you got looks." That was Owen parting remark to Gwen.

Gwen stared slack jaw at Owen retreating back, "what was that all about?" she wondered out loud.

"Gwen are you going to be having a problem with Ianto?" Gwen turned to face a stern looking Jack.

"Jack's it only been two weeks since that thing tried to convert me, you can't expect me to be okay with Ianto right away." She pleaded her case to Jack, begging the captain to understand.

"You have one month to start to forgive Ianto, if I remember, you're treatment of Ianto since you started working here hasn't been all that friendly, can you remember the last you thanked Ianto for a cup of coffee, or picking up your dry cleaning, or thanking him for doing your paper work?" Jack raised an eyebrow as Gwen blushed.

"I'm not asking you to forgive Ianto right away, but I hired you because you bring a human element to us, and in case you forgot Ianto is human. It might start if you remember that thing as you call it was a beautiful young woman named Lisa, Ianto did what he did for love. If it was Rhys won't you have done anything to save him?" Jack reminded Gwen before walking away.

If Jack had turned around he would have seen a nasty scowl spread across Gwen's face and her eyes flicker a different colour.

If he had it would have saved a lot of pain and heartbreak in the future.

* * *

Jack found Owen in the medical bay, muttering under his breath. "Thank you for what you said back there, I know Ianto is not one of your favourite people." Jack told Owen resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, tea-boy and I are a lot alike. I would have done anything to save Katie, even put the whole world at risk. So I understand why tea-boy did what he did." Owen said.

A grin spread across Jack face, "careful there, it almost sounds like you like Ianto." He teased his doctor.

Owen scowled at Jack, "remember Harkness I do your physicals and I have access to lots of sharp instruments." He growled.

Laughing Jack raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What about you, think you'll ever be able to forgive tea-boy? I'm not blind to how you looked and flirted with him." Owen reminded his leader.

A imagine flashed before Jack eyes, of the last time he saw Ianto, looking so lost and broken. "I think I can, I need to try, something tells me that Ianto is worth fighting for." Jack whispered to himself.

Snapping out of his thoughts he grinned at Owen, "Well since you're actually working, I'll leave you to it." Jack bounced out of the room, thinking his whispered confession went unheard by Owen.

Owen stared after Jack watching him leave, "oh you have no idea how important he is to you, young prince."

* * *

Entering the apartment that she shared with Ianto, Morgana was greeted by a sound she had not heard in nearly a year, Ianto laughing.

Shutting the door behind her, Morgana entered the living room a smile appearing on her face as she saw Ianto truly smiling.

Ianto eyes lit up as they landed on her, "Tosh I would like you to meet Morgana. Morgana I would like you to meet Tosh."

One look into Tosh eyes and Morgana knew that soul, "Freya," she whispered in disbelief.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Title:

Magic Call

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin, Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Morgana, Tom/Martha, Andy/Tosh, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Morgana/Lisa, John/Owen, Ianto/Morgana, hints of John/Ianto, some Morgana/Tosh, Tommy/Tosh, Mary/Tosh, past Suzie/Tosh, past Morgana/Guinevere, past Lancelot/Guinevere and past Morgana/Guinevere/Lancelot

**Summary: **For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.

**Rating: **PG-13 or R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Chapter 6**

Morgana couldn't believe her eyes, Merlin's first love, had been reborn, _'well this certainly makes things interesting. If Jack is anything like Arthur he is a possessive bastard over Ianto, this will be fun.' _She knew that while Ianto heart will now and forever belong to Arthur, when Freya was reborn, the two had a special bond, one that always made Arthur jealous.

Morgana always got great joy in Arthur's jealous hissy fits, they were so fun to watch and something tells her that Jack will be no different.

Ianto was grateful that Morgana's whisper of her past name did not reach Tosh ear, he wanted to get to know Tosh before or if Freya's soul awakened.

Smiling at Tosh, "It is very nice to meet you Tosh; Ianto has told me so much about you." And Morgana was speaking the truth Ianto had talked a great deal about his team, okay more like complain about how they couldn't clean up after themselves, but he did seem to favour Tosh more than Owen, Suzie and now Gwen. Of course Jack was the one he couldn't seem to shut up about.

Tosh couldn't help but blush, Ianto's best friend and roommate was very beautiful, she also couldn't believe that Ianto talked about them giving the way they treated him.

"Tosh I don't mean to run you off, but didn't you tell me Jack only gave you, you're lunch break to come see me?" Ianto reminded her softly.

Catching a glance at the time, Tosh wanted to curse; she had been here for two hours, "you're right, I need to get back. It was nice meeting you Morgana," she gave Morgana a soft shy smile before turning to Ianto and giving him a bigger smile, "I really enjoy our visit, hopeful we can do it again?" She asked.

Ianto smiled, "I would like that Tosh." He told her as he escorted her out of his flat.

"You didn't tell me one of your co-workers is Freya, your first real love." Morgana pounced on Ianto the moment the door closed behind Tosh.

Ianto groaned knowing without looking at Morgana she had a mischievous smile on her face; he let his forehead rest against the door, wishing the floor would swallow him up instead of dealing with his curious friend.

* * *

The moment Tosh entered the hub she was pounced on upon Jack, not that the captain would ever admit that he was waiting for Tosh's return to find out how Ianto was, so many times he wanted to call him, but just could find the courage to, nor could he figure out how to ask Tosh how Ianto was.

Thankful that problem was solved by Owen, "Oi I take it that tea-boy hasn't off'd himself, then?" The doctor asked as he came up from the medical bay.

Jack was surprised to see Tosh glare at Owen, "no he is still alive, we had a nice long talk and I even got to meet his best friend and roommate, Morgana." Tosh informed Owen.

"So what's this Morgana like?" Gwen asked snooping for gossip, not knowing that so was Jack, he wasn't too happy that his Ianto was living with anyone; he was shocked at his own possessiveness.

"She seems very kind, she is very beautiful and it is clear from the way Ianto talked about her, that he loves her very much. They have the kind of friendship that could become more if they chose to; I think they would make a lovely couple." Tosh recalled how Ianto's face lit up as he talked about Morgana.

Jealous hit Jack hard, as he fought back the urge to storm over to Ianto's and show this Morgana just who Ianto belongs to.

'_I do not do jealous, so what if Ianto lives with a beautiful woman, he just lost Lisa, and he won't be ready for a new romance.' _Jack reminded himself.

But his little voice that sound like the Doctor spoke up, _'ahh, but remember Ianto admit that Lisa wasn't his girlfriend, she was family. And he did mention that there was only one other that he truly trusted and more than likely it is this Morgana, it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't turn to her for comfort, better make your move, soon, big fella.' _

It took all of Jack willpower not to run out of the hub and over to Ianto's where he proceeds to acted on his urges to claim and mark the young man as his own.

"Jack if you want to know how Ianto is you can go see him; I think he would like that. He asked about you." Tosh admitted softly.

Hope flared in Jack, maybe there was a chance that Ianto could forgive him and maybe he still had a chance at the young man who since that night in the park has occupied his thoughts and dreams.

Yes, while he was still angry with Ianto for putting the team and world in danger, he couldn't find it in him to stay angry with the young man, when he himself has placed the world in danger, at least Ianto had an honourable reason he did what he did for love.

Even if she was only a dear friend, Jack was amazed and a little jealous over how deeply Ianto loved her, and deep within a part of his heart, he longed for Ianto's love directed at him.

A slow smile spread across Jack face, "maybe I will go and see him." It would be a small step to rebuilding his relationship with Ianto.

It took all of Tosh's willpower not to smile at Jack's eagerness to go visit Ianto and she had seen the green monster appearance as she talked about Ianto and Morgana. She is not blinded to the feelings that exist in both men and sees no harm in playing matchmaker for two stubborn men.

You would have to be blind not to see what could be between those two, it could be epic.

* * *

'_No, this can't happen; Arthur can not find his way back to Merlin. I had thought Guinevere death at Jack's hands would have been enough to keep them apart; I guess I will just have to up my game. I will not allow them to find there way back to one another. For too long I have worked on gaining my revenge and no one will stop me.' _

_

* * *

_

Both Ianto and Morgana shuttered as they felt the twinges of powerful dark magic. A magic they have not felt in a long time and had hoped to never feel again.

Morgause,

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Magic Call

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin, Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Morgana, Tom/Martha, Andy/Tosh, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Gwen, Rhys/Donna, Morgana/Lisa, John/Owen, Ianto/Morgana, hints of John/Ianto, some Morgana/Tosh, Tommy/Tosh, Mary/Tosh, past Suzie/Tosh, past Morgana/Guinevere, past Lancelot/Guinevere and past Morgana/Guinevere/Lancelot

**Summary: **For so long he has waited for his other half to be reborn, Ianto just never counted on Arthur to be reborn as a cocky, immortal captain.

**Rating: **PG-13 or R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Chapter 7**

This couldn't be happening, Ianto felt rage fill him as he thought of all the pain that witch caused his Arthur.

"How can this be, how can Morgause be here now?" Morgana growled pacing back and fourth.

Ianto like Morgana could not understand how Morgause could be back. She was gone, never to taste freedom again.

Something was wrong here, and it was times like this that Ianto wish Gaius or the great dragon where around for him to get advice from.

"There is nothing we can do but be on guard and await her move; we're in the dark here." Ianto told Morgana.

Morgana nodded, knowing that Ianto is right; they truly did not have a clue as to what Morgause was planning or even what she looks like.

'_So besides trying to figure out a way to win the massive flirt that is Jack heart, I know have to deal with Morgause trying to kill Arthur who has no clue who he is, perfect, just perfect.' _Ianto thought rubbing his head trying to ward off the headache that was beginning to form.

Sensing the tension forming in Ianto, Morgana sat down beside Ianto and curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll figure out what she is up together. But for know we should focus on helping you to win Jack heart." While as angry as she is at Jack Harkness for ending the life of one of her soul mates, she can not deny that Ianto is falling in love with him and Ianto been happy is one of the most important things in her life.

Ianto groaned at the mischievous look that entered Morgana eyes, on top of everything he dose not need Morgana playing match maker for him.

* * *

Jack had waited until Gwen and Owen had left for the night, before he went to talk to Tosh, to find out how Ianto was really doing.

And it had nothing to do with learning more about this Morgana that Ianto is living with, nope nothing at all.

Tosh was not at all surprised when Jack came sauntering towards her. She knew that Jack was not completely satisfied with her answers about Ianto, plus she could tell he was tearing himself up trying to figure out how to ask her all she knows about Ianto and his relationship with Morgana.

She loves Jack, he saved her, gave her a second chance, he is her hero and dear friend, but she is not going to make it easy on him. They all treated Ianto like office furniture and he deserve better than that.

Pulling out Gwen chair Jack pulped down into it and smiled charmingly at Tosh. "So this Morgana, what's she like? I bet she is a real looker." Jack asked in what he hoped was a light tone.

Tosh smiled. "She is stun, gorgeous; she has the looks of a model or actress. And Ianto raved about her, she is very important to him," she sighed in wishful ness, "I wish I could have the kind of friendship they have. It's so strong and beautiful, they fit so well together. Morgana gets to see a side to Ianto that no one else does." Tosh told him honestly.

Jack felt jealous bubble up within him as Tosh talked about this Morgana relationship with his Ianto, yes his, damn it. Something primitive burned deeply within him as he realized that he has a rival for Ianto affections. It took every inch of his not to storm over to Ianto place and publicly claim Ianto to let the world know that Ianto Jones belongs to Captain Jack Harkness.

'_Whoa, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I getting so worked up with the idea of Ianto been with anyone but me? I don't do relationships; they hurt too much when they end.' _Jack told himself.

A gentle hand on his arm drew him from his thoughts, looking up he met Tosh's gentle gaze. "I don't know why you don't do love, but you can't fight it. With the type of work we do, shouldn't we hold on to love when it comes our way? You and Ianto have both hurt each other, but I see beneath all the hurt and angry there are feelings between you two. Instead of pushing Ianto away with some foolish idea that love isn't for you and you lose out on what could be a wonderful relationship with Ianto. Don't you think you should at least try?" She asked.

Jack knew that Tosh, his beautiful Tosh was right. _'I hope someday you get a chance at love, if anyone is deserving of a happy ending it is you.' _Jack truly hoped that Tosh truly found someone to love her the way she deserves to be.

"Would Ianto really want to see me?" Jack asked almost afraid of her answer.

As if she could sense his nervousness Tosh smiled gently at him. "Yes, Jack he really seemed like he would want to see you. I think you two really need to talk now that you're both not so full of angry and hurt." She told him.

Once again Jack was amazed by Tosh. "You're right; Ianto and I do need to talk. Don't stay too late." Jack ordered pressing a kiss to her cheek, before bouncing up to his office to get his greatcoat.

"Have I told you how great you are Tosh?" Jack called over his shoulder. Tosh's red face was answer enough and Jack vowed to let both Tosh and Ianto know how wonderful they are.

Watching Jack leave Tosh whispered. "Good luck Jack, something tells me you're going to need it."

* * *

Ianto wanted to groan as the first knock to his door came, grabbing his remote he paused the James Bond movie he was watching.

Thinking it was Morgana who forgot her keys when she went out to get something she needed from the store Ianto opened the door with, "Morgana what have I told you about forgetting your keys…sir?"

Ianto felt his mouth go dry as he came face to face with Jack standing at his door.

With no hint of his usual cocky and flirty attitude Jack asked ever so softly, "can I come in? We need to talk, please."

A little stunned, Ianto moved away from the door to let Jack in, knowing that they need to start to make things right between them. "Come on in sir."

Shutting the door behind him, Ianto once again found himself face to face with Jack and both had the same thing running threw their minds.

'_Now what,'_

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these shows.

**Beta: ****milady_dragon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked deciding to break the awkward tension that filled the air around them, plus he truly did want to now how Ianto was doing.

"Taking it one day at a time, trying not to let this destroy me. Lisa would not want me to waste my life away in anger and pain over her death." Ianto admitted, smiling fondly in memory of his dear friend.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman; I wish I could have met the Lisa you knew," Jack admitted softly.

Ianto blinked in shock before letting memories of Arthur and Guinevere's friendship flood his mind. "I think Lisa would have liked you. Of course with your habit of flirting, there is no doubt that Morgana would have wanted your head on a silver platter in no time."

Jack blinked at Ianto's unexpected admission, Morgana and Lisa were the couple, not Ianto/Morgana or Ianto/Lisa but Morgana/Lisa.

Inner Jack was doing a happy dance with a leer across his face, his Ianto was free for the claiming; now all he needed to do was seduce and win Ianto heart.

'_Simple enough to do,' _Inner Jack purred.

Jack had no idea that he was actually leering until Ianto spoke up, "Um, sir you are leering at me."

Jack quickly wiped the leer from his face and shot Ianto a sheepish look; he hadn't meant to be looking at Ianto like he wanted to jump him. Well he did want to jump him, he just wanted to make sure there was no more tension between the two of them before he did any jumping.

In that brief moment Ianto saw Arthur shining through, Arthur would get that same look in his eyes when he was plotting to seduce Merlin into his bed.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ianto asked the first thing coming to his mind.

Jack began drooling at the thought of Ianto's coffee; what, he had gone two weeks without Ianto's magic brew. "Please?" Jack added the puppy-dog eyes for added effect.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at Jack's actions. "I'll go make us a cup; something tells me that we are going to need it." Ianto said, quickly heading into his kitchen.

Jack couldn't help it but his eyes fastened onto Ianto's arse as the younger man walked away. It took all of Jack's willpower not to pounce on Ianto and find out just how tight Ianto would be.

'_Down boy, down boy, first we talk and then I seduce and win Ianto's heart,' _Jack promised himself.

* * *

Ianto was nervous, this talk could be just what they needed for them to start getting past all the hurt and distrust and maybe even building towards their future.

Because there was no way he was losing Jack, his Arthur, to Gwen Cooper.

Ianto just hoped that Morgana would be gone long enough for him and Jack to talk; they needed this time uninterrupted if they were going to work things out.

Ianto also found himself praying for strength to get through this evening without throwing himself at Jack and ravaging the captain on his couch.

'_Of course just my luck Morgana, would walk in on us and Jack would most likely offer her to join us.' _Ianto winced at the reaction his mind created if Jack ever offered Morgana a chance to join them. _'That is if Jack is even interested in me.' _Ianto didn't know if he could survive if Jack rejected him.

How would one live without the other half of their soul?

* * *

While Ianto was hiding in the kitchen Jack was snooping around Ianto's living room, taking in all the photos.

Jack's gaze landed on one that had Ianto in the middle of two beautiful women, one was Lisa and the other, _'so she is Morgana? She's not that pretty.' _Jack thought completely lying to himself.

Forcing his gaze to move on his eyes landed on another picture that had Ianto with another familiar face, "Estelle?" Jack was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. Glancing to make sure Ianto was still in the kitchen he picked up the picture. Sure enough staring back at him was Estelle's smiling face. He let his fingers trace over her face remembering the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

"How the hell does Ianto know Estelle?" Jack wondered under his breath, before placing the picture down not wanting to be caught snooping by Ianto while things were still so tense between the two of them. But he will find out how Ianto knew Estelle.

'_Maybe we can visit her together sometime.' _Jack thought and he rather liked the idea of that. _'And maybe with Estelle's help I can begin to unravel the mystery that is Ianto Jones.' _

Grinning to himself as a plan began to form in his head, Captain Jack Harkness was on the hunt and he would get his prey one Ianto Jones.

Unaware of the plotting captain in his living room Ianto was trying to resist the urge to whack Jack over the head, kiss him senseless and tell Jack who they really were.

But he couldn't do that, no Jack had to remember his past on his own.

Ianto sighed, _'I'm just so tired of being alone. I just want Arthur to remember what we are to one another. I just want a chance to be loved again. Is that so much to ask?' _Ianto asked himself.

In truth Ianto was just plain tired, he longed for the day when he would finally be at peace with his king by his side, and Morgana finally reunited with Guinevere and Lancelot.

Closing his eyes Ianto rested his forehead against his cupboard door trying to keep the tears from falling. He could do this without falling apart; he has done this several times before.

Ianto just prayed that this was the last time he needed to find Arthur again. A person can only take losing everyone so much before they lose themselves in the pain.

Ianto shook himself out off his depressing thoughts and turned his attention back to the coffee that was done. Seeing that his excuses for being in a different room than Jack were no longer a valid he had no choice but to return to the living room.

Preparing the coffees just the way he and Jack liked them, Ianto took a calming breath as he returned to the living room.

"Your coffee, sir," Ianto said with a smile as he presented Jack with his cup.

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack accepted his cup with a charming smile. He took a sip and let out a lecherous moan.

Ianto nearly dropped his own cup as the moan escaped Jack's lips. It took every inch of Ianto's control not to make Jack moan like that only in a much pleasurable way.

A tiny whimper escaped Ianto's mouth at that idea.

One that did not go unheard by Jack, who grinned wickedly behind his cup. Oh yes operation seduction, was off to a great start.

"So you said we need to _talk._" Ianto nearly came undone at how seductive Jack made that one word sound.

'_Give me strength to resist the temptation that is Captain Jack Harkness.' _Ianto silently prayed to himself.

* * *

Laden down with shopping bags Morgana wandered over to a cute looking outdoor restaurant.

Exhausted Morgana took a seat. She knew she could go home but if she did well then Emrys and Jack would never have the talk they needed to get their relationship the kick start it needed.

"Mind if I join you?" A soft voice asked.

Morgana gave him a brilliant smile. "Of course Will, sit," she offered.

"It is Andy now, please remember that." Andy Davidson reminded the ageless sorceress as he took the offered chair.

Morgana sent him a dry look. "Really I don't need to be reminded; I just prefer to call you Will to keep you on your toes. Like how I call Ianto, Merlin or Emrys."

Andy's eyes softened even more at the mention of the ageless sorcerer. "How is Ianto doing?"

"He is coming up with a plan to win the heart of the newest reincarnation of Arthur," Morgana informed him.

Andy face lit up with delight. "Really and who is the lucky fellow?" he questioned.

Morgana eyes filled with wickedness; oh she was going to enjoy this, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"WHAT?" Andy roared.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ianto promptly choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken.

"What?" Ianto managed to rasp out once his throat stopped stinging.

Jack placed his cup of coffee on the coaster and looked Ianto straight in his eyes. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to kill Lisa. I shouldn't have taken you for granted or let the others take you for granted; I should have tried to make you a full member of the team. I'm sorry for degrading you into just a hot piece of arse when you are so much more. And I'm sorry for placing the blame of what happened at Torchwood One on you, the other survivors and all those innocently lost that day. " Jack poured out everything.

Ianto fought back a choked sob. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for hiding Lisa and putting you, the team and the world in danger. I'm sorry for calling you a monster when it is clear you are anything but. I'm sorry for hiding myself away in the shadows. I'm sorry for saying that I will watch you die alone, because that was the biggest lie I said that night. But most of all I am sorry for hurting you." Ianto told Jack with a watery smile.

It took all of Jack's willpower not to given into the sob that threatened to overtake him. "So I guess that means we are both sorry?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I guess the next step is for us to forgive one another," Ianto suggested.

Jack leered. "So does that mean we get to kiss and make up?"

Ianto cursed himself as he felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. "It might be a little too soon for that sir. How about we take this one step at a time?" Ianto offered.

Jack gave Ianto a true smile. "I can work with that. We can take things as slow as you want."

"Would you like to stay for a while? I was just about to start a James Bond movie." Ianto had no clue what in the world possessed him to make such an offer, but he wouldn't take it back.

"I would, thank you." Jack accepted.

Smiling shyly Ianto moved over to the couch beside Jack, it had the best view of the TV.

As the movie began Jack tested the waters and rested his hand over Ianto's, pleased as the younger man didn't move away.

Together in comfortable silence the two men watched the movie playing across the screen.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Morgana was enjoying the show that was Andy in a tizzy. It was really quite entertaining.

The man had been in a fit ever since she told him who Arthur was in this life.

Will never liked Arthur and never thought Arthur was good enough for Merlin and it seemed like Andy felt the same about Jack.

This was going to be fun.

"How can that no good bastard be Arthur? Well they are both royal prats, so I guess I could see it. Damn it poor Ianto always gets stuck with that royal pain in the arse," Andy ranted.

A knowing smile spread across Morgana's face. "Still carrying a torch for Ianto, I see," she stated more than asked, enjoying the dark blush that spread across Andy's cheeks.

"Are you sure you are still not evil?" Andy muttered under his breath.

"My dear Andy there is a great big different between evil and wicked." Morgana pointed out.

Andy grumbled hating it that Morgana of all people knew of his crush on Ianto. Oh he knew he had no chance at winning Ianto's heart, Merlin was destined for Arthur and

Arthur alone.

Except he had to admit that Gwaine had come close on more than one occasion in his attempts to win over Merlin, the jealous fits that Arthur flew into were fun to watch, it was a great deal of amusement.

Taking pity on the young man, Morgana decided to share a piece of news she knew would cheer him up. "Freya has been reborn."

That jolted Andy out of his thoughts. "Really? Who?" While Arthur was Merlin's true love, Freya would be his first love and when she was reborn they formed a strong bond, one nearly as strong as Merlin and Morgana's, stirring all types of jealousy in Arthur.

"The pretty Asian one he works with, Tosh." Morgana informed him.

Andy couldn't contain his bark of laughter at that. Arthur working with Freya, oh this was going to be so good when their old souls awaken.

'_You better be making good use of this time Emrys, I can only hope that you and Arthur start down the path to healing and finding your way back to one another. And hopefully through you I can find away to forgive Jack for taking my beloved Lisa from me.' _Morgana thought with a sad smile.

Morgana didn't even notice she was crying until Andy's gentle touch wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I just miss her so much," Morgana admitted with a sob and that was all Andy needed to hear before he came around the table and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

Nothing was said between the two as Andy comforted the broken hearted girl as much as he could, because how could you truly comfort someone who just lost their soulmate?

* * *

Watching the movie with Ianto was a new experience for Jack, usually he would have lost interest way before now and seduced who ever he was with into something much more fun than a movie.

Oh, Jack wouldn't lie, his mind had been filled with all types of ways to get Ianto's attention off the movie and onto him and then hopefully to have Ianto under him, but he didn't. No, he was going to take this slow and wait until Ianto was ready.

Even if it killed him, '_And it very well could,' _Jack thought as he fought back a groan as Ianto licked his finger clean from where the chocolate melted, Jack knew that a chocolate bar was a bad choice for a movie snack.

Jack shifted uncomfortably as his pants began to grow tight as he watched Ianto mouth and tongue lick clean his finger, he couldn't help but imagine where he would like that mouth right now.

'_Not helping.' _Jack wanted to growl as the picture flew before his eyes. _'Okay I need to think of something else before I jump Ianto. Think of Janet or Owen's latest_ _autopsy.' _The immortal ordered himself as he let his blue eyes flutter closed.

While Jack had his eyes closed he missed the wicked gleam in Ianto's eyes as he glanced at Jack's tense body, pleased that his little trick with the chocolate worked.

Jack wasn't the only one who could play seduction games. _'By the time I am through, you will be asking Gwen who?' _Ianto vowed smugly to himself.

This wouldn't be the first time that Ianto had to seduce one of Arthur's reincarnations and at that thought Ianto couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the last time Arthur had been reincarnated and felt a single tear fall as he thought of the man who he lost far to soon, all to another bloody war.

'_I miss you my Captain,' _Ianto thought fondly of the man who shared the same name as the Jack sitting next to him.

His eyes flew open as a gun callused hand gently wiped away the tear that fell.

Blue met blue as Jack continued to stroke Ianto's cheek. "There is no shame in shedding a tear for those we have lost," Jack told him softly.

Ianto gave Jack a watery smile, "It would seem that I am always crying over someone I have lost. I'm just so tired of losing everyone I care for," the immortal wizard admitted.

Jack's heart went out to Ianto, to have lost so many in such a young life and, having seen first hand how deeply the Welshman loved, Jack could only imagine the pain he was experiencing right now over the lost of Lisa.

He was jealous; he wanted Ianto to love him like that. Jack was also feeling something else right now.

"I really want to kiss you." Jack whispered softly as he drew closer to Ianto.

"And I really want you to kiss me," Ianto whispered back just as softly.

Never losing eye contact Jack and Ianto stopped fighting the pull and gave into the longing in both of their souls.

The moment Jack's lips touched Ianto's; Jack was filled with a sense of coming home. Not wanting to lose this feeling Jack deepened the kiss, threading his hands through Ianto's silky locks.

Kissing Jack, while new and exciting, had a familiar taste of Arthur, Ianto's soul was singing, he was once again whole.

* * *

After her unexpected crying session Morgana and Andy decided to take a long walk to help Morgana gain control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry I cried on your shirt," Morgana apologized to Andy.

The blond PC merely shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what are friends for if not to be a shoulder to cry on?"

"Thank you," Morgana said as she linked her arm with Andy's.

Andy looked at her with real concern his eyes. "Are you going to be okay? And is Ianto going to be okay with what role Jack played in Lisa's death?" He asked with real worry.

Morgana gave a small nod. "I think so with time, no matter what Merlin and Arthur are meant to be, they will get past this with time. I think a visit with Hunith would do Ianto and me some good."

Andy sighed, "Really Morgana you should call us by our new names. So you mean you plan on visiting Estelle."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "No matter what your names are now I will always remember who you once were. You all were my first family," she reminded him with fondness.

Andy couldn't fault her for that; she saw Will's soul, her friend lost so long ago. "Just please call me Andy around the others. I don't want others to be asking why such a beautiful woman is calling me Will," Andy asked of her.

Morgana smile was one of true happiness. "I can do that."

Andy shook his head with fondness. "So what do you think Ianto and Jack are up to right this instant?" he asked in curiosity.

Morgana smile turned wicked. "Getting naked and getting it on, no doubt."

"Aaggh! I didn't need that mental imagine; now I'm going to be picturing Captain Horny-dog naked with Ianto for days now," Andy cried.

Morgana's bell-filled laughter filled the air as Andy desperately tried to remove the imagine from his eyes.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The kiss between Jack and Ianto continued on for several moments, neither one wanting to be the one to end it.

But sadly the need for air was what finally forced them to break their kiss.

Never in his long life has Jack ever remembered a kiss feeling so right, not even the brief one he shared with his Doctor had felt so perfect.

Ianto shyly glanced away from Jack, a blush painting across his cheeks. He hated that Arthur in any form could turn him into a blushing mess.

"Ianto, are you okay?" Jack asked quietly, afraid that the kiss had been out of line.

Ianto turned back to face Jack and his gaze softened at the worried look in those blue eyes he loved. "I'm fine; it's just been a long time since any kiss has ever made me feel this way, like I am special to someone," Ianto admitted.

Jack cupped Ianto's face with his hand. "You are special Ianto, don't ever doubt that," Jack told him speaking the truth. He was rewarded with Ianto turning an even darker red, and the immortal decide he liked making Ianto blush.

Ianto decide to be partly honest with Jack about part of his past. "I have only been in love twice. One was my first love; it wasn't meant to be but she will always be special to me. Tosh reminds me of her. Then there was Arthur, I loved him so much, I honestly believed he was the one. When I lost him it nearly destroyed me. A part of me will always love Arthur, you should know that." And Ianto wasn't lying per se, he really has only loved two people: Freya and Arthur; it was his love for Arthur that guided him to his soul.

For one moment Jack was jealous of a dead person, simply because he had Ianto's heart. "I understand there are some loves that will stick with us always, that is the kind of love that leaves a mark on our hearts and no matter how much time passed we will never forget them or how they made our life a much brighter place just because they were in it," Jack whispered softly.

Ianto's heart hurt because of the pain in Jack's eyes; immortality was a curse, to stay young forever and watch the ones you love fade and wither before your eyes was unbearable. And Ianto hated the fact that Jack had been made to suffer like this alone; at least Ianto, himself, had Morgana for all these centuries. _'I promise on this day that Jack will never be alone again. Even if he wasn't Arthur reborn I think I would have still fallen for him.' _Ianto smiled softly. Once he re-won Jack's heart then neither of them would ever be alone again, they would never feel the loss of losing their loved one again.

While Ianto had been lost in his thoughts Jack found himself drinking in the sight of Ianto's soft smile, even though he has never seen Ianto smile like that before it seemed so familiar and he has no idea where what he said next came from, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Ianto blinked in shock at Jack. Taking in the nervousness and hopefulness in Jack's blue eyes, Ianto found his smile growing into a bright grin. "I would love to."

"Great!" Jack was sure he was grinning like a loon but he didn't care. Ianto had agreed to go out with him.

Both Jack and Ianto knew that there was still a lot of work ahead of them to undo the damage caused by the secret Ianto had kept and how the team and Jack had treated Ianto but this was a step in the right direction to help heal their fractured relationship and take the first step towards their destiny.

* * *

Hate filled every inch of her dark soul as she watched her traitorous sister laugh at something the reborn Will said.

"Soon sister, you and Merlin will know nothing but suffering. I will not allow Arthur and Merlin to be reunited or for them to fulfill the prophecy left by that dying dragon," Morgause vowed from the shadows she hid in.

* * *

Morgana stiffened suddenly and her eyes began scanning the shadows. She had sensed her sister dark presences. _'I will not allow anyone to bring harm to Merlin and Arthur's relationship, nor will I allow anyone to hurt their future child. I will stop you sister, I promise,' _Morgana vowed silently.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Andy was worried; he had seen Morgana's eyes flash gold.

Morgana looked at her dear friend and decided he needed to know the truth. "Morgause has returned and I fear she has learned of what the Great Dragon told me before his death concerning the future he saw for Merlin and Arthur and their child."

Andy choked on that. "As in one of them gets pregnant? But they are both male," Andy was quick to point out.

An amused sigh escaped Morgana's lips. "Ianto is magic and magic will find a way," she reminded him.

No matter what he had seen Andy in his friendship with Ianto and Morgana, he had no doubt that a pregnant man will be the strangest yet. "So what exactly did the Great Dragon tell you?" he asked.

A faraway look entered Morgana's eyes and when she spoke her voice was rich, with pure magic flowing from every word, _"When one born of Magic and one born of Time are bonded their eternal union shall produced a child, one that the universe has never seen before. With time and magic following through him Merlin will have the power to destroy Morgause once and for all." _

Andy groaned. "So what do we do now? Because while Ianto has his magic to protect him, what about Jack?"

Morgana bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I must talk to Kilgharrah, he will know how to protect Jack."

"I thought the Great Dragon was dead." That was what Andy had heard.

"Kilgharrah's earthly dragon body may be gone but his soul still lives on," Morgana told him.

Andy blinked. "So who is he know?"

"I believe many know him as Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart."

* * *

_Somewhere in Space and Time_

In the control room of the TARDIS a heartbroken sob mixed with the mournful cry of the TARDIS.

"I'm so sorry Guinevere, I didn't know you where there," The Doctor whispered brokenly.

A hand reached out and cupped his face; it was as transparent as its owner. "My dear sweet Lancelot it was not your fault. You did all you could. I do not blame you, this was my fate."

The Doctor looked into those dark brown eyes he had loved since his first life and suddenly he was back in that life where he was just a simple knight in King Arthur's court and had the love of Guinevere and Morgana.

Reaching out the Doctor took Guinevere's free hand and brought it to his chest where she could hear his two heartbeats. "One beats only for you and the other beats only for Morgana. I do not care if it takes a thousand years we will be together. All of us," the Doctor promised.

"I know. But now it is Morgana and Ianto who need you. Morgause has returned and she knows of Ianto and Jack's future child," Guinevere told him.

A low growl escaped the Doctor's lips. He would not allow anyone to bring harm to Jack and Ianto. He had done the cowardly thing in leaving Jack behind and he owed it to his King, but more importantly to his friend, to make things right.

A smile graced Guinevere's face as she saw her Lancelot peeking through. "I will be watching over you all. Good-bye my love until me met again." Leaning forward she kissed the Doctor for the very first and last time as she faded from sight.

A single tear fell from the Doctor's eye. "Good-bye Guinevere," He whispered softly.

"Alright next stop Earth." The look in the Doctor's eyes was that of the Oncoming Storm.

* * *

He watched Gwen move about their flat all the while muttering under her breath. Something had changed within her since she started her new job and Rhys had a feeling of dread of just what that might be.

'_I must inform the others, our King and his consort are in danger.' _

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Morgana returned back to hers and Ianto's flat Jack was gone and Ianto was a blushing mess after the passionate good-bye kiss that Jack gave him, Ianto's lips still tingled from the feel of Jack's mouth.

"I take it you had a good _talk_ with Jack?" He could hear the innuendo in her voice.

Ianto crossed his arms and glared at his best friend. "I don't like you right now," he informed her.

Morgana gave him her most charming smile. "No you don't you love me. Now spill I want all the naughty details."

Ianto knew that there was no way Morgana would give up until he told her, "We kissed and he asked me out on a date."

Ianto actually had to cover his ears at the happy squeal that escaped Morgana's mouth. "I take it you are pleased?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Morgana threw her arms around him in a tight hug as her answer. "I am so very happy for you," she whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto tighten his grip on Morgana, "Your happy ending is coming I just know it." Ianto prayed that he was right.

* * *

As he returned to the Hub Jack was filled with a sense of peace and belonging he hadn't felt since his with time with the Doctor, but what scared Jack just a little bit was the fact these feelings were so much stronger with Ianto.

"A date, I actually asked Ianto out on a date." Giddiness wasn't an emotion that Jack was used to feeling but he was feeling it now. "I needed to start making plans this date has to be absolutely perfect." It had been a long time since Jack asked anyone out on a date and he was afraid that he might just blow the best thing that has ever happened to him in his long life.

"Tosh, I've got to call Tosh," Jack declared as a fire lit his blue eyes. He would take Ianto on the greatest date of his life.

* * *

The Doctor's plans to head straight for Earth hit a small snag; since this was Morgause they were dealing with he knew that they would need all the help they could get. "Gwaine, my friend, I hope you are ready for this," the Doctor murmured under his breath.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Martha spoke up suddenly as she watched the Doctor run around his console.

Turning the Doctor flashed his young Companion a smile. "Martha, how much do you know about the legends of King Arthur and Merlin?" he asked in response.

Martha brow furrowed. "Not much, why is that important?"

Grinning like a loon the Doctor answered her as he pulled a lever, "Because you are about to met Sir Gwaine, royal knight of King Arthur himself." The Doctor loved the flabbergasted look that appeared on Martha's pretty face.

* * *

At first Tosh hadn't been all too happy to be called back into the Hub on her night off, that was until she learned why Jack called her in and now she could only smile at how cute a picture Jack made when he was nervous.

Jack looked at Tosh with pleading blue eyes. "So can you help me?"

Tosh's smile grew as she nodded her head and patted Jack on the arm. "I'll help you Jack. So what do you have in mind?" Tosh asked, curious as to what her boss had come up with.

"I know I want to take Ianto out for dinner and a movie or maybe we should go dancing," Jack began to ramble out his plans.

A gentle hand on his mouth stopped Jack in mid ramble and he found himself looking into Tosh's warm eyes. "Jack, take a deep breath. Dinner and a movie will be fine for a first date," Tosh told him soothingly.

Doing as she suggested Jack took a deep breath and found himself calming down. He managed to give Tosh a true smile. "I knew I could count on you, Tosh. How is it that no one has laid claim to your heart I will never understand." Jack murmured with affection as he pulled the young woman he saw as a sister and sometimes as a daughter into his arms.

Tosh shrugged in response as she enjoyed Jack's hug. "Their all idiots," she declared with a straight face.

Jack let out a laugh. "They are indeed."

Tosh looked up at the man who had saved her and gave her a purpose again. "I just haven't found the right someone to sweep me off my feet, they're out there somewhere, and I'll find them when it's time."

Jack tighten his grip on Tosh, "Well when you do find the right one and then they have to get my approval first. You are special Tosh and deserve only the best."

"So do you Jack and I think Ianto is the best for you. In all the time I have known you, I have never seen you look at anyone the way you do with him. I hope you too get a chance at happiness you both deserve," Tosh told her friend.

'_I hope you are right my dear Toshiko because something tells me that Ianto is the one I have been waiting for,' _Jack thought to himself.

* * *

The Doctor was not at all surprised where he managed to track Gwaine down. Shaking his head he entered the bar, glad he told Martha to stay on the TARDIS. "At least some things never change." The Doctor knew that no matter who he was Gwaine will always be Gwaine.

Ducking past the flying body the Doctor entered the dark looking bar and honestly had no clue where to start looking until a familiar laugh filled the air.

Turning on his heel with a grin on his face the Doctor headed towards the table at in the darker part of the bar. "Hello, Gwaine, long time no see."

"Lancelot, pull up a chair and have a drink." Leaning forward the man's features came into view. "And the name's John Hart now, so what can I do for you?"

The Doctor turned serious as he informed the other man "Morgause is back."

A low growl escaped John's lips. "Tell me everything."

* * *

The next afternoon Ianto once again found himself alone as Morgana left to visit Estelle. Normally he would have loved to go visit the woman with his mother's soul but he didn't want to chance missing Jack in case he decided to visit.

And luck was on Ianto's side as not even an hour after Morgana left there was a knock on the door. Hoping he could keep the silly grin off his face as he moved to open the door and was greeted to the sight of Jack holding a bag of what smelled to be Chinese food.

"Hello, Sir, do come in." Ianto greeted as he allowed Jack entrance.

Jack frowned at Ianto. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jack?" He would be the first to admit he did like it when Ianto called him 'Sir' but he liked hearing his name coming from those Welsh vows.

Ianto could see the hurt in Jack's eyes and hated himself for causing Jack any type of pain. "I'll try better Jack."

Jack beamed at Ianto. "Now that is much better. So are you hungry?" he asked holding up the bag of food.

A true smile graced Ianto's face. "Very and I could use the company," he admitted, looking at Jack shyly.

That look nearly undid Jack right than and there. "I like keeping you company," Jack found himself admitting.

Sharing a smile of happiness the two men moved towards Ianto's kitchen walking close enough to one another that their hands ended up brushing against one another.

* * *

Now Morgana did have plans to go visit Estelle; the other woman had an aura that offered comfort about her and that was just what Morgana needed right now. Only she never got that far.

"My Lady Morgana, I must speak with you." Morgana blinked at the formal tone the man spoke to her.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar?" Morgana asked as she tried to place the man before her.

"I am Rhys Williams or you may know me better as Leon." Rhys bowed slightly to her.

Morgana could only blink in shock at the man, it had been a long time since Leon had being reborn.

Rhys smiled slightly. It was not often that Morgana was left speechless, but that smile faded as he told her his news. "I bring news that Morgause is closer to Arthur than we may realise."

"Tell me what you know." Morgana ordered.

They watched, unseen by anyone. They knew the Dark One had returned. The one born of magic was in danger. They could not allow harm to come to him or his future child.

They protected their chosen ones at all cost.

No one messed with the Mara.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack had a brilliant idea to turn their lunch into an indoor picnic. As Ianto watched Jack spread out a blanket on his living room floor Ianto remembered the picnics he shared with Arthur.

"So does this count as our first date?" Ianto asked. He would admit that he rather liked the idea of a romantic picnic as their first date.

Jack beamed at Ianto, "Yep and dinner tomorrow night as our second date." He had everything planned down to a tee and Tosh promised to keep an eye on a Rift and call in Owen and Gwen first if anything big came through. _'I need to give Tosh a big raise, maybe even treat her to a weekend at the spa. Yeah I'll do that,' _Jack declared.

Ianto was touched and filled with happiness at the planning and effort that Jack was putting into this. _'Maybe, Gwen hasn't gotten her claws into him as deep as I feared.' _

As if reading Ianto's mind Jack climbed to his feet and cupped Ianto's face with his hands and looked deeply into those blue eyes he was beginning to love so much. "Ianto, I may be a flirt but when it comes to someone I am serious about then I commit to them alone, and Ianto I am very serious about you and only you." Not once did Jack break eye contact with Ianto.

A smile graced Ianto's face before he leaned in and closed the distance between them and kissed Jack gently on the lips and admitted softly, "I am serious about you, too."

The smile that graced Jack's face could have lit Cardiff for months and Ianto vowed at that moment he would do everything in his power to keep Jack smiling like that.

"What's got you thinking so hard, gorgeous?" Jack couldn't help but pout when he noticed he was no longer the sole focus of Ianto's attention.

Leaning forward Ianto brushed the lightest of kisses across Jack's pouting lips. "I was just thinking about how I would do anything to keep you smiling like that," he admitted softly.

A softer smile replaced the pout on Jack's lips as he answered Ianto truthfully, "To keep me happy all I need is you by my side."

Ianto could not stop himself from pulling Jack into a much deeper kiss letting the other immortal gain a taste of the love he held for him. Jack's arms came up to wrap around Ianto and he returned the kiss with as much passion as Ianto was offering him. Lunch was left forgotten as the two men explored the passion burning between them.

* * *

After dragging Rhys to a much more private spot Morgana listened with growing horror as Rhys explained about Gwen's change and asked the burning question on her mind, "Has she given you any hint for you to think that she's really Morgause?" She dreaded to hear the answer.

Rhys shook his head. "I do not believe so. All I know is she does have a connection to the darker magic arts, a connection she didn't have before, and that she does seek to separate Arthur and Merlin."

Morgana's eyes flashed amber, "She can try but she will fail," she vowed.

Even though her anger wasn't directed at him Rhys couldn't help but shiver at the rage pouring off of Morgana. She was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Ianto fears that Gwen's in love with Jack and may make a play to capture his heart, do you think that's the case?" Morgana figured that Rhys would know Gwen the most.

Rhys shook his head sadly. "Gwen will never be a one person woman; she likes her freedom a little too much. She wants a faithful husband at home, she wants her dirty little secret affairs and she wants her fantasy come true. And that is what Jack is to her, the fantasy hero she wants, she doesn't love him and that will become clear once she sees the man behind the mask, she loves the fantasy not the hero. Ianto has nothing to fear, my king's soul and heart will always belong to his wizard."

Morgana felt her heart go out to the man before her. It was clear that Rhys truly did love Gwen and was faithful to her; something that could not be said about Gwen. The more Morgana learned about Gwen the more she didn't trust that woman. "All we can do is keep a close eye on Gwen and protect Jack and Ianto as best as we can." A determined glint entered her eyes as she stared at Rhys, ""How would you like to meet the Great Dragon?" She asked; if anyone could shed light on whom Gwen was, it would be him.

Rhys could only stare in shock at her. "It would be my honour." No knight had ever gotten the chance to meet the Great Dragon.

* * *

Tosh shifted uncomfortably in her chair as a tension filled the air. Gwen had not been happy when she learned that Jack had begun to spend his free time with Ianto.

"Tosh, why don't you go get us some lunch?" Owen suggested surprisingly softly to the nervous tech genius.

Tosh glanced between Owen and Gwen and sent Owen a grateful smile. "Sure, I'll be back as soon as possible," Tosh said as she quickly gathered her things up, grateful for the chance to get away from Gwen.

"Empty Hub… my desk or yours?" Gwen purred reaching out to touch Owen, only for the gruff doctor to move away from her grasp. "So now you've gained morals?" she sneered at Owen.

Owen's emotions were hidden by a rather impressive mask. "I'd rather my bed partners come willingly to my bed and not forced to by the dark soul that inhabits their body. Whatever you and Morgause are planning will not work. Nothing can break the bond of love between Arthur and Merlin."

A dark and ugly look twisted Gwen's features. "How long have you known?" she demanded, her eyes flashing gold.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "I could sense the darkness upon this woman's body a few days after she began working here. How did you gain control of her body, Modred?" Owen asked while crossing his arms.

A malicious smile appeared on Gwen's face. "Well done Gaius, I should have known you would figure out who I am first. Gwen Cooper signed her own fate when she willingly allowed me to gain control of her body all in the hopes of ending up in Jack's bed. So blinded by her lust she willingly accepted my help, a lust spell placed upon Jack to lure him away from Ianto and into Gwen's bed and all it cost her was her freedom."

"So you took advantage of her delusions to gain control of her body, but for what purpose?" Owen could not see what Gwen had could lure Jack away from Ianto.

"You're a fool Gaius, just like Jack is. Both of you so easily led by the promise of a quick lay that Jack didn't even see that his soul mate was working for him. Flash a set of doe eyes and shower him in hero worship and Jack was putty in my hands and their child that the Great Dragon spoke about will never be born because Arthur will never awaken for he is too blind to what is before him," she snarled at him.

Owen merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Arthur's love for Merlin was unstoppable and despite what you have tried Jack is with Ianto, he's already fallen for Ianto and it will only grow all the more deeper the more time they spend together. You will fail Modred."

An evil laugh escaped Gwen's lips. "But what if they were tempted by those who still hold a claim to their hearts? Like an Arthur reincarnation so cruelly ripped away from Ianto not to fate but because of man's war? Or the Time Lord that holds the keys to the truth about Jack's immortality? Would their relationships survive such tests?" Gwen asked with a smirk on her face.

"Soul mates will always find their way to one another. Arthur and Merlin have always found their way to one another time and time again and they will do until they finally rest in Avalon. Your plans will fail. And when they do you will release the body you have imprisoned," Owen informed her, trying not to let the tiny bit of fear he felt to gain hold of his heart.

Gwen smiled coldly at Owen. "We shall see, old man, who the victors are when this is all over."

* * *

"It's been a long time since I made out like that." Jack admitted softly to Ianto as he cuddled closer to his Welshman, a pout gracing his face as clothing got in his way.

Ianto chuckled as he ran his hand up and down Jack's back in a soothing manner. "Feel free to make out with me anytime like that you want. And when the time is right we will take our relationship to the more physical level. I just don't want to take the chance at ruining something special because we couldn't keep it in our pants."

Jack shifted till he was straddling Ianto's lap. "And we won't. When we make love for the first time it will be special because we took the time to lay the ground work for a real relationship." He sealed his words with a kiss, knowing that he will have to tell Ianto about the Doctor and why he will have to go with him, but he would return, not for Torchwood or saving the world but for Ianto Jones.

Estelle hummed a song under her breath as she took her usual walk through the woods hoping to catch sight of those creatures so long gone from man's world.

"_Mother of Avalon born, we must speak with you." _The trees seemed to echo with a thousands voices all around Estelle.

"Who is there? And how do you know who I am?" Estelle demanded to know; very few knew who she was. To her utter delight and surprise three fairies shot out of the trees.

"_Danger is coming. The children of Avalon are no longer safe. The dark ones move in the shadows and seek to release what moves in the darkness to devour the immortal souls of the King and his beloved warlock," _the fairies warned.

Estelle felt fear grip her heart for Ianto and Jack. "Who is after them?" she asked.

"_They were once known as Morgause and Modred but now they wear new faces that were blinded by love and lust and they fell into the dark ones' trap." _

"What must I do?" Estelle would see no harm come to those she cared about.

"_Speak to Lady Morgana, she must be warned for Morgause's host carries a connection to her Lancelot. She will also be able to get a message to the Great Dragon. Something dangerous is coming, something that threatens all and should the need arise we will take those of born of Avalon home," _the fairies warned before darting off.

"I will give Morgana your message!" Estelle called after them with fear gripping her heart. Anything that made the Mara worried was indeed a threat to all.

* * *

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was not at all surprised when he got the phone call from Morgana informing him of her visit, or the fact that she was bringing the Knight Leon… or Rhys as he was now known as. He had figured Morgause and Modred would soon be making their move but he feared that something even worse was coming as the faint sound of drums echoed everywhere.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A content sigh escaped Jack's lips as he gazed down at Ianto who was cuddled against his side, Jack could feel Ianto's hot breath tickling his neck, which for now, bore the Welshman's marks. Ianto had made his claim clear for everyone to see and Jack rather liked the idea of belonging to Ianto.

Ianto could feel how relaxed Jack was and it filled his heart with happiness to know he was the reason Jack was happy. "Don't take this the wrong way, but shouldn't you be getting back to the Hub?" Ianto didn't want to rush Jack off but the only ones he truly trusted not to wreck the Hub was Tosh and Jack, and Jack was the only one who could keep Owen and Gwen in line.

A childish pout crossed Jack's face as he tightened his grip on Ianto, earning a small 'oof' from the other man. "But I don't want to go back to work," the immortal whined. "I want to stay right here with you."

Ianto's eye roll was softened by the smile he wore. "I don't want you to leave either but do you really trust Owen and Gwen not to destroy the world without someone in command?"

Jack hated to admit that Ianto did have a point. The only one he trusted not to destroy the Hub - well besides Ianto, he was not going to bring up the Cyber thing - was Tosh. A defeated sigh escaped Jack as he released Ianto. "Fine, I better get back," he muttered under his breath as he climbed to his feet.

Before he could move far away Ianto grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist. "Go save the world and I'll let you take me out for dinner tonight."

A bark of laughter filled the air as Jack bent down to brush a tender kiss across Ianto's delicious mouth. "You, Mister Jones, are hard work."

Ianto's eyes sparkled with delight. "But I am so worth it."

Jack gaze filled with pure fondness. "That you are Ianto, that you are."

After seeing Jack to the door and a after a rather length good-bye kiss Ianto wandered back into his flat wondering where Morgana was. A familiar jingle filled the air, alerting him to the fact he had a text and what he saw filled him with dread and hope.

'_Gone to see Alistair. The knights are awakening!'_

The knights were reborn but their souls only awakened when Arthur would need them. Ianto knew the last time Arthur and his knights were gathered was during the last World War. "Why now? What's coming that would cause all of them to awake?"

* * *

Rhys found himself hanging on for dear life as Morgana tore down the streets. "My lady, you do know how to drive, don't you?" he asked as his grip tightening on the dashboard as Morgana swung the car around the corner and barely missed the sidewalk.

"Of course I do! I learnt years ago, back when automobiles were first introduced. It's not my fault other people don't know how to drive!" Morgana told Rhys as she swung in and out of the two lanes.

Rhys had not missed the tight grip Morgana had on the steering wheel. Ever since she had announced they were going to see the Great Dragon she had been on edge. Whatever she knew it wasn't good. _'I just hope I live long enough to find out what has gotten Lady Morgana so worked up,' _Rhys prayed as horns honked and tires screeched around them. His life flashed before his eyes as the oncoming truck barely avoided crashing into them head on.

* * *

Martha Jones had no idea what to think of John Hart. He was the complete opposite of the Doctor and she would admit that it raised her spirits as he flirted with her. It was a nice change from the Doctor completely ignoring her. Oh, she knew that there was no chance of her crush ever been returned, but still for a Time Lord he was rather blind when it came to women and their feelings.

John was amused to see that the Doctor didn't even notice Martha's rather obvious crush on him. Of, course with the pure force that was Morgana waiting for him, the Doctor knew better than to stir her wrath; she was a force to be reckoned with. _'I just hope that Martha gets over her crush before she gets her heartbroken. Of course I would be more than willing to comfort her,'_ John thought with a leer.

"Stop leering at my Companion and give me a hand in steering my ship," the Doctor ordered from his spot at the controls, wondering just where his ship was taking them.

* * *

Jack was on cloud nine as he returned to the Hub after his picnic date with Ianto. Okay, so he hated having to leave his Welshman so soon but he was needed back at Torchwood and he didn't wanted to rush what was between them; still that didn't mean he didn't want to dance in the streets. "Ianto Jones you are making me act like a fool."

The moment those words left his mouth Jack stumbled as a vision or something flashed before his eyes.

_A handsome blond man shook his head with fondness at the grinning dark hair man. "Really Merlin you are the most hopeless servant I have ever had. Why do I put up with you?"_

_The man named Merlin leaned in closer to the blond. "Because you love me and would be lost without me, sire," he reminded him._

_A thoughtful look appeared on the man's face. "I guess that is a good reason. But really Merlin you are hopeless." A teasing smile spread across the blond's face._

_Merlin merely rolled his eyes as he pulled the other man into a kiss._

Jack shook his head as the images faded. "Clearly I ate something bad." Yet Jack couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than that.

* * *

As soon as the TARDIS landed the doors were flung open and the Doctor gazed at the scene in front of him. "New Earth? Why on earth are we on New Earth? I want Earth, Earth," the Time Lord grumbled but as usual his ship was silent. That caused a pout to spread across the Doctor's face; he hated it when the TARDIS kept things from him and did her own thing.

John and Martha stepped out to join him. "There has to be a reason she brought us here. I wonder why?" Martha murmured under her breath.

Before either the Doctor or John could respond to her thought a familiar tingle went up and down their spines. There was old magic in the air.

* * *

Wise and ancient eyes widened as he felt the presences of two souls he had not seen in some time. "I wish I could warn you all of what's to come but it's not my place, but I could give a warning," Boe whispered with a weary smile. He was so very tired.

* * *

Ianto let out a soft sigh; he missed Jack but was grateful the man left. It was so hard being around the man he loved and not being able to act on those feelings because Jack had yet to remember them. "Give me a sign; by now Arthur's soul should begin to awaken." Upon their first meeting Arthur's soul should have begun to awaken. They were so entwined that their souls recognised each other with ease.

Ianto fell back onto his couch with a sigh. "Of course Arthur has never been an immortal before. That could be why his soul isn't waking. But it's not all bad; I'm enjoying Jack's way of courting me," Ianto had to admit with a soft smile. It was just he missed his Royal prat so damn much.

* * *

The sound of screeching tires and several horns blaring brought a smile to Alistair's face. "It seems Morgana has yet to learn to drive like everyone else." The Great Dragon remembered his first and only car ride with the immortal woman; it was an experience he would not soon repeat.

Magic filled the air alerting him to Morgana's arrival… and another. Alistair was not surprised to feel another old soul with her. He was also not surprised when Morgana didn't bother to knock and just entered his sitting room with a shaking and pale man, more than likely Rhys, stumbling in after her. "Lady Morgana, it will do us no good if you kill the knights with your driving before then can help."

Morgana simply waved her hand in the air as she pranced to the nearby couch, pulling the shaking man along with her. Rhys was grateful to once again be on solid ground.

Alistair offered a gentle smile to the man. "Hello, Leon, it's good to see you again."

Rhys shifted nervously. It was not everyday that a he was in the presence of someone so great. "Hello sir, it's nice to meet you."

A laugh escaped Alistair's lips. "There's no reason to be nervous young man, I don't bite."

"Yes, you should be more worried about my bite," Morgana teased Rhys with a wink.

Alistair watched them with a fond smile. He was pleased that so many of those closest to Ianto and Morgana had been reborn but at the same time it worried him greatly. "The Knights of Camelot will ride with their King once again to battle foes old and new."

Both Morgana's and Rhys' heads shot up to look at him. "What does that mean?" Rhys asked softly.

Alistair met both their gazes head on. "Not since the last Great War have the knights awakened. You are just the first; two more shall soon join you and then the rest shall begin to awaken."

Morgana shifted in her seat, concern filling her. "Does that mean Arthur's soul will soon awaken in Jack? And what does this mean for that child that was to be born between Merlin and Arthur?"

A purely sorrowful look entered Alistair's eyes. "I fear there is much pain and suffering to come, Jack will suffer greatly as will Ianto. A year of pain will come and only after they have faced and endured that challenge will the child be conceived. But be warned: that will be when Morgause makes her move. Ianto cannot fight her until he carries his and Jack's child. A child of Magic and Time, he will become the hope and voice to many," he warned them.

* * *

"Hello Boe," a voice he hadn't heard in ages washed over him.

Blinking his large eyes Boe felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. "Hello, Aunt Morgana."

Morgana moved closer to the face in the jar. "Your father and tad will soon be here." A knowing sigh escaped her lips. "Your tad wore red and you know how your father gets."

A laugh escaped Boe; it was nice to know that his parents never truly changed.

Morgana allowed a smile to grace her face; it was good to see him laugh. "Your time is almost up. Boe, the first child of Magic and Time, you are finally reaching your end; the first child of Avalon and Time, you are coming home."

Boe felt happiness fill him. Soon he would be home with his loved ones once he gave the Doctor his message.

* * *

Golden eyes watched from the shadows as she saw the old man seek Utopia. "Soon, you will awaken and the blades and blood will fly." She fought back a cruel laugh as once again the man heard the echoing sounds of drums.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With Jack gone back to work and Morgana still off visiting Alistair, boredom quickly took a hold of Ianto. He could only clean his flat so many times, watch his movies and read his books before he started to go insane, so when Estelle called him and asked him to meet her, Ianto jumped at the chance. Even if he had been busy the underlying worry he heard in Estelle's voice would have had him dropping anything to make sure she was okay.

Ianto sent off a quick text to Morgana telling her to meet him at Estelle's once she finished up her meeting before grasping his keys and heading for Estelle's house.

* * *

As the Hub doors rolled back Jack entered the Hub with a bounce in his step and a great big smile spread across his face. "Hey kids, did I miss anything?" Jack questioned the others.

It filled Tosh's heart to see Jack so happy and she had a pretty good idea as to what got Jack into such a good mood.

From the smirk that spread across Owen's face he figured it out too but unlike Tosh he wasn't prepared to hold his tongue. "So Tea-Boy finally put out?" Owen asked as he leaned against his desk.

Jack halted in his steps. "A gentleman never kisses and tells," he informed Owen stiffly. What he and Ianto did was no one's business but their own.

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Owen's mouth as he shook his head. "The love bites on your neck tell a different story." He gestured towards Jack's neck with a wave of his hand.

Jack's hand flew to his neck and it took all his willpower not to rushed to the bathrooms and check to see if Owen was telling the truth; any marks Ianto left on his should have been gone by now. Jack felt a shiver of excitement go up and down his spine at the thought that Ianto's marks were still there. He rather liked the idea of wearing Ianto's claim for everyone to see. Jack merely grinned at his team. "Like I said a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Since when were you a gentleman?" Tosh's teasing smile softened the barb.

Owen's bark of a laugh filled the Hub as Jack clutched his chest in mock shock and a pout graced his face as he turned wounded eyes onto Tosh. "My dearest Tosh how could you say such cruel things to me? Don't you love me anymore?"

It took all of Tosh's willpower not to laugh at the expression on Jack's face he looked like a puppy who was scolded for playing and for laying on the forbidden couch. _'I need to give Ianto a copy of that photo from the CCTV; I think he'll enjoy it.' _Shaking her head slightly she smiled sweetly at Jack. "With Ianto gone someone has to keep your ego in check. Besides it's your own fault if we don't believe your gentleman status; you do regale us with a lot of your conquests, whether we want to hear them or not," she gently reminded him.

Jack sniffled. "Fine! See if I ever tell any of you anything ever again." Jack turned on his heel and stalked towards his office, his coat billowing dramatically out behind him.

Owen shook his head at the dramatic exit of Jack, seeing more and more of Arthur within Jack. _'That exit had Arthur written all over it.' _

At her desk Gwen scowled Jack and Ianto were getting too close to one another. Something had to be done. Jack could not be allowed to remember his past as Arthur; their child must never be born. _'I must warn Morgause, we need to come up with a plan to keep them apart.' _Gwen thoughts as she viciously stabbed her pen into her paperwork.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the Hub they were not alone. Two fairies fought back the urge to hiss at Gwen. Sent to keep an eye on the reborn king, they could sense the darkness within her and knew that this one was going to be a problem. Need it a rise they were ready to deal with her.

* * *

A smile grace Estelle's face as Moses began to meow and paw at the door the moment the car could be heard, it was clear that he was just as excited to greet her guest as she was. "Come here you silly boy, at least allow Ianto to enter the house before you pounce on him." Estelle was sure that as she picked up her beloved cat that just for a moment Moses pouted at her. She laughed at Moses' pitiful face as she opened the door and waited for Ianto to join them.

Ianto felt a smile appear on his face as he was greeted by a smiling Estelle and what appeared to be a sulking Moses. Reaching them he reached out and rubbed Moses under his chin. "Hello Moses."

Estelle playful glared at Ianto as Moses purred at the touch. "I do believe my cat likes you more then he does me."

Ianto chuckled as he engulfed both Estelle and Moses in a hug. "Then he's a fool, what person wouldn't want someone as lovely as you waiting on them?" Ianto pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Tired of not getting the attention from the human he wanted Moses let out a pitiful meow as he placed his paw against Ianto's chest and turned adoring eyes onto the immortal wizard. Laughing Ianto took Moses from Estelle's arms and his laughter grew louder as Moses began purring like a motor.

Estelle smiled fondly at the man she still saw as a son no matter how much time had passed and how many times she had been reborn. "Come on in, I'll get the tea and snacks ready while you spend some quality time with Mr Needy there."

Moses flicked his ear at his human clearly informing her that while he heard, he did not care.

Ianto and Estelle exchanged smiles as they entered Estelle's cosy home. Ianto closed his eyes as the feeling of belonging washed over him, like it always did when ever he was with Estelle.

"You should probably warn Jack that he will have a cuddle rival with Moses and I know for a fact that Moses will not play fair," Estelle cheerfully called over her shoulder as she headed for her kitchen.

Ianto snickered as Moses gained an affronted look in his eyes and he made a mental note to keep Jack's greatcoat far away from Moses. It would be a shame for the coat to suffer. He did love that coat.

Unhappy to see that he no longer had Ianto's attention Moses let out a pitiful meow. He knew who his Ianto was thinking about and he didn't like it one bit! It was bad enough that he was forced to share his dear Estelle with that loud human, there was no way that Moses was going to share his Ianto with the human known as Jack.

One look at Moses and Ianto was sure that the cat was plotting something against Jack. Well two could play that game. "I'm sure once Morgana gets here I will become nothing but a distant memory to Moses." It did not escape either Ianto or the returning Estelle's attention the way Moses perked up at the mention of Morgana. The female sorceress was without a doubt Moses' favourite human, she spoiled him rotten.

Moses' ears perked up and he eagerly began to look around for the female that always gave him the most delicious treats and an utterly heartbroken meow filled the air as it became clear to Moses that Morgana wasn't there to spoil and lavish attention on him.

As Moses sulked Ianto was shocked and amused to see that Moses and Jack both shared the same sulking face and it took all his willpower not to break out in laughter. He had serious doubts that neither Moses nor Jack would like being compared to one another.

Ianto's struggled didn't go unnoticed by Estelle's sharp eyes. "And just what is so funny?" She couldn't help but wonder what Ianto was thinking about when it looked like he was barely holding himself back from rolling on the floor with laughter.

Mirth danced in Ianto's eyes as he answered her. "I was just noticing that Moses and Jack both have the same sulk face."

Estelle let out a giggle which grew into full blown laughter as Moses glared at Ianto and then hopped out of his arms. Moses stopped to give Ianto a distasteful look before he pranced off; he was not going to stay around and be insulted any longer.

"Oh goodness me, he even huffs like Jack." Estelle gasped for breath as she finally noticed the likeness between her beloved Moses and Jack. "It's no wonder they dislike each other so much. They are too alike to get along."

A loud and angry meow filled the air as Moses made his displeasure of Estelle's comparing him to that _human_. They were no longer worth being graced by his presence; he would wait until Morgana arrived and seek comfort from her, at least she knew to treat him better.

Ianto bit down on his lower lip in hopes to contain his laughter. _'Jack will never forgive me for comparing him to a cat.' _Ianto's mind filled with the affronted look that would grace Jack's face before he stalked away with his greatcoat billowing out behind him and the sulking pout that would make any child envious firmly planted on his face.

Laughter faded from Estelle as she recalled the reason she invited Ianto over to visit. Her change wasn't missed by Ianto as he turned serious. "Estelle, you sounded so worried on the phone, what's wrong?"

"The fairies have delivered a warning. Something is coming for all Avalon born and something moves in the shadows seeking yours and Jack's immortal souls," Estelle repeated to Ianto the same warning that the fairies had given her.

In a flash Ianto's whole body language changed. Gone was the happy go-lucky young man and in his place was the ancient wizard of legend. Taking Estelle's hand in his Ianto lead her over to her sofa and once they we're seated Ianto asked in a gentle yet stern tone, "Tell me everything."

Nodding Estelle wasted no time filling Ianto in all about her meeting with the fairies.

* * *

Rhys felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and from the way Morgana and Alistair stiffened they felt it too. "What's going on?" Rhys asked as his eyes scanned the room seeking out the invisible intruder.

"Show yourself, Fae!" Alistair's voice was rich with power and age and it sent chills up and down Rhys' spine.

A light breeze filled the room and the scent of flowers overpowered all other scents as a single fairy appeared in between the three of them. _"Ancient ones and knight of old, the time is coming when Avalon's children will return home. Dark and ancient powers are moving against us all. The Fae seek to protect what is ours and take them home." _

"You're here for a Chosen One." Morgana's soft voice drew the fairy's attention to her.

"_Yes! The king reborn will try and stop us; he can not be allowed to interfere."_

A soft laugh escaped Morgana's lips. "The only one who can stop Arthur from sticking his nose in where it does not belong is Ianto." she pointed out.

The fairy nodded his head. _"We know, we have spoken to the mother reborn and she will inform Emrys." _The fairy tilted its head as it regarded Morgana. _"Sorceress, the knight who holds your heart shall be returning to you soon, but be warned another who has their own claim to his heart shall try to stand in your way, you must not let her. Blind to the innocent girl he cares for he will not see that she is a pawn until it is too late," _the fairy warned Morgana before it faded from sight.

Morgana's heart fluttered with the hope of soon seeing her Lancelot again before her eyes narrowed in anger. "Lancelot, we are going to be having a long talk," she growled under her breath.

Rhys and Alistair both shivered at the anger coming off of Morgana in waves. _'My old friend I hope you survive Morgana's rage.' _Alistair wished his friend luck; the Doctor was going to need it if he sought to survive Morgana's anger at him.

* * *

As the Doctor ran alongside John in hopes of finding those who'd kidnapped Martha, the Doctor stumbled to a halt as a sudden chill rocked his entire body.

Noticing that the Doctor was no longer running beside him the Time Agent came to a stop and raised an eyebrow at the nervous-looking Doctor. "Oi! Lancelot, something wrong with your feet?" John asked with a smirk.

The Doctor glanced at John with fear in his eyes. "I think I pissed off Morgana somehow."

"Then you are one dead Time Lord," John offered him up his sympathy before his smirk returned. "Can I have your ship after Morgana kills you?"

The Doctor glared at John. "Come on; we need to find Martha and get to Earth." The last of the Time Lord stalked past his snickering friend.

* * *

Try as he might Jack couldn't focus on anything but the fact that Ianto's marks had yet to fade. His fingers lightly traced the marks and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You are a special one Ianto Jones and I hope I can not only be worthy of you but also be able to show you just how special you are to me."

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Morgana and Rhys had finally finished up their talk with Alistair and were now heading out to meet up with Andy before they all headed over to Estelle's.

"Lady Morgana, if I may ask who Andy was in the olden day?" Rhys asked hoping that he could keep his mind on something other than Morgana's crazy driving. Why he didn't offer to drive them back he will never know.

Of course Rhys regretted asking the question when Morgana took her eyes off the road to smile at him and give him a quick, "Andy was Will," before turning her eyes back to the road just in time to miss the parked car she was heading for.

Squeezing his eyes shut Rhys began to silently recite a prayer to every god and goddess he'd ever heard of, his request that he make it through this car ride alive.

Out of the corner of her eye Morgana caught sight of Rhys' lips moving as he prayed silently and a wicked grin flickered on her face; it always gave her a small thrill at how easy it was to scare everyone with her driving. _'Really for such legendarily brave warriors they are big babies when it comes to a little reckless driving,' _Morgana thought with a huff as she took another sharp turn that nearly had her smashing into another oncoming car.

Despite the fact that her colleagues were all busy doing their own work Gwen could feel eyes on her. She fought the urge to shiver as ancient magic, far older than her own, filled the air; she could taste it on her tongue.

'_Damn it! What the hell are the Fae doing here? They will ruin everything.' _This was very bad for her and her mistress. Sure, they had their own magic running through their veins but it was no match for the fairies.

How does someone fight creatures that are not only a part of the earth itself but also able to travel back in time? Simple: you don't!

Mordred knew from this point on that he was going to have to be even more careful, staying active inside of Gwen's body; the Fae wouldn't care that Gwen was a somewhat innocent in all of this. If they pissed off the Fae, no magic could save them from their wrath.

'_I will need to speak to Morgause and soon. This could greatly affect our plans; our pet and his servant aren't quite ready yet.'_

* * *

"So have you slept with Jack yet?" Estelle's very unexpected question caused Ianto to choke on the tea he had just taken a sip of.

Coughing to clear his lungs, Ianto couldn't believe that she would ask such a question. "No, not that it is truly any of your business. But why do you ask?"

Giggling softly and with a faint blush painting her cheeks Estelle gestured to his neck. "I was only asking due to the love bites decorating your neck; it would seem that Jack is already laying his claim on you." She was thrilled to see that Ianto had found his Arthur again.

Placing down his cup of tea Ianto reached out and covered Estelle's hands with his own. "Are you okay with Jack and I? I know you have a special bond with Jack, I don't want to see you hurt."

Estelle smiled softly at him and shook her head. "Ianto, Jack and I are friends and nothing but friends. Yes, when Jack and I first met there were strong feelings there between us. Jack is a charmer and he whisked me off my feet, I did fall in love with him, but we were never destined to be more than friends. That is why we never took that step that would have moved our friendship to lovers. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was Arthur and that he was waiting for you, even though he didn't and still doesn't know it."

"You are a special lady, Estelle Cole, and I am very lucky to have you in my life." Ianto pressed a kiss onto Estelle hair.

Estelle poked Ianto in the side and firmly told him much to his amusement, "You would do well to remember that."

* * *

To say Andy was shocked to see Rhys with Morgana was an understatement; to learn who Rhys was floored him. But nothing could have prepared him for the news that Morgana delivered.

"The Knights are awakening?" Sure the knights had been reborn, but only when there was danger to their king did they all awaken, like the last two great wars. And now the fairies were involved. "This cannot be good," Andy muttered under his breath.

"Of course it's not! But right now we have more important things to worry about," Morgana spoke up.

Rhys and Andy shared a look before glancing at Morgana; with Morgana one could never tell what was more important to her. "Dare I ask what's more important right this minute?" Andy asked wearily.

Morgana looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question ever. "Why, getting Emrys together with my idiot brother. Honestly at the rate they're going I'm going to have my first grey hair before he makes a move," she muttered under her breath.

"Aren't you immortal? Can you even get grey hairs?" Andy asked and immediately regretted it when Morgana's icy cold glare landed on him.

"It was a figure of speech," Morgana coolly informed Andy, before turning on her heel and with a flip of her hair stalked away.

"I pity Lancelot; he has his hands full with that one," Andy muttered under his breath.

Rhys nodded his head, all the more grateful that he had long gotten over his crush on the scary sorceress. "We better catch up to her before she reaches the car. I don't think I could survive another car ride with her."

Both men shivered at the idea of getting in a car with Morgana at the wheel. Sharing a look the two men took off after the fleeing sorceress, knowing that they would rather walk then get in the car if she was driving.

* * *

'_I should call Ianto,' _that was the thought firmly in Jack's mind as his hand reached for him phone only to halt in mid-air, _'no that might seem too desperate and I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I don't do desperate.' _

Jack dropped his hand back onto his desk and stared forlorn at the pile of papers on his desk as he admitted, "I miss Ianto. I want Ianto back here, back at my side where he belongs."

Jack was finally willing to admit that he was miserable without Ianto around and it was high time that he did something about that. Climbing to his feet Jack snatched his greatcoat off its hook; he had a Welshman to track down.

The three remaining members of Torchwood Three all watched with different degrees of interest as Jack's office door flew open and their captain came bouncing out of his office a purely predatory look in his eyes and a wolfish grin on his face. "Alright kids, hold down the fort for a while, I'm off Welshman hunting."

With one last wink to his team Jack disappeared through the Hub doors.

Once he was gone Owen shook his head. "I don't even want to know," he muttered under his breath before he turned his attention back to his game.

Tosh was over the moon with joy that Jack was bringing Ianto back; she missed the quiet Welshman who listened to her gush over the latest piece of tech and actually be able to understand what she was saying.

It took all of Gwen's willpower not to chase after Jack. It was clear that her plan on keeping Jack and Ianto apart was failing miserably. _'I need something to drive them apart but I can't do a blasted thing. But…' _her gaze flickered onto the police report of a missing person coming from the Brecon Beacons and a cunning and cruel smirk flittered upon her face. _'If I remember correctly it's almost time for the harvest. I think these disappearances might be something Torchwood should look into.' _

* * *

Hidden with the shadows the Fae watched their Chosen One play, the magic within her calling to them like a beacon. They longed to take her and all of their Chosen Ones home, where they would be safe from all harm.

But the time was coming when all children would for a time call Avalon home. The beating of the drums was growing ever louder.

* * *

The Face of Boe felt his life coming to an end as he glazed up at his Aunt with heavy eyes. "My time is truly coming to an end."

Morgana placed her hand on his glass. "I know." She fought back the tears that wanted to fall, though she was overjoyed that Boe would soon be with them at Avalon it broke her heart to see him so weak.

Boe forced a weak smile. "I'm glad I won't be alone."

"Of course you won't son." The America accent of the two voices Boe longed to hear filled the air as Jack and Ianto appeared.

Hands linked together the immortal King and Sorcerer moved towards their son. Coming to stand beside Morgana, Jack and Ianto placed their joined hands on Boe's jar. "We know that you must meet the Doctor alone but we will be here to take you home to Avalon," Ianto promised.

"Will you stay until the Doctor, Martha and John arrive?" Boe didn't want to be alone.

A smile that only those closest to Jack got graced his face. "There's no other place we'd rather be, son."

Boe smiled as he felt his parent's overflowing love fill him and he was glad that soon he'd be home among his love ones.

* * *

A very content Moses was purring up a storm as he lay curled up in Morgana's lap, the dark-haired sorceress stroking his back and cooing at him. A very shaken Andy and Rhys gladly accepted the tea Estelle offered them.

Ianto felt sorry for his friends; in all honestly he truly believed that Morgana is a worse driver than Jack. "Morgana, must you scare everyone with your driving?" Ianto asked his oldest friend.

Morgana lifted one perfect eyebrow as her lips curled into a smirk. "Of course." Clearly finished with Ianto she returned her attention to Moses.

Estelle giggled softly as Ianto rolled his eyes at Morgana's answer. "The Fae have returned seeking a Chosen One and I fear Torchwood may get involved which would no doubt end very badly." Ianto didn't want his teammates and more importantly Jack to earn the Fae's wrath.

"Then it may be time for us to reveal ourselves to Jack and your Torchwood friends," Morgana spoke up looking Ianto straight in the eyes.

"Jack always comes to my lecture, I have another one planned for tomorrow night, and it may be the only time you can talk to him before the Fae come for their child," Estelle spoke up.

"I can't tell Jack who he was or who I am but I don't see how it would hurt to let Jack know about my magic." Ianto would tell Jack about his magic. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't see him as a freak.

* * *

It hadn't been easy but Gwen managed to slip away from the Hub and managed to get in contact with Morgause and warn her of the Fae.

"The Fae cannot find me; the sound of drums blocks them from seeing me. You on the other hand they will easily spot and will destroy your host," Morgause stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"From what I've seen of Gwen Cooper, I think I have the perfect solution. Beneath this oh so caring heart is a need to always be right. She won't listen to orders and I know for a fact that she believes she's more important than her teammates. She truly believes she's Jack's soul mate and will do everything in her power to get with him," Gwen informed Morgause.

Interested, Morgause placed her teacup down and gave Gwen her undivided attention. "What is your point?"

Gwen's eyes flashed amber. "I go to sleep deep within Gwen's soul until the time is right. I think Miss Cooper could do much more damage then I ever could."

A cunning smirk graced Morgause face. "And the Fae will never be able to sense you if your sleeping. Do it," she ordered as she signalled over one of her guards.

"Yes, Mrs Saxon?" The guard asked as he approached Lucy Saxon and her guest.

Lucy smiled at the man. "If you wouldn't mind giving me and my friend some privacy, we have much to catch up on," she purred. It would take some time to place the spell upon Morderd's soul to hide it deep enough so the Fae wouldn't be able to sense him, and to place the command for when he should awaken again.

"Of course Mrs Saxon," the guard agreed.

Lucy and Gwen waited until they were alone Lucy then turned her gaze onto Gwen. "Let us begin."

* * *

As Boe looked into the ancient eyes of the Doctor he whispered the warning that would set everything in motion. "You are not alone. But it is the wife you need to fear."

The Doctor felt his hearts break as Boe breathed his last. John wrapped a comforting arm around Martha as he placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

They watched in awe as a mist familiar to the Doctor and John rolled in and they could make out the outline of three forms within it. A golden glow brought their gaze back to Boe and as he began to turn to a golden mist it hit the Doctor and John at once that they were witnessing a child of Avalon returning home.

It wasn't until the mist faded, taking the four Avalon's home, did any of the trio move. "Right," the Doctor clapped his hands together as he shot to his feet. "We need to get to our Earth, there's a storm rolling in."

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but I got stuck on it, but after writing a new Torchwood/Merlin fic the ideas have returned and I hope to keep up steady updates.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Watching Morgana coo and talk baby-talk to Moses ruined the tough scary sorceress imagine that Rhys had of her. Spotting out of the corner of his eye the same gobsmacked look on Andy's face he knew that how he saw Morgana was forever changed as well.

Ianto and Estelle exchanged amused smiles at the baffled looks Andy and Rhys were sporting every time they glanced at Morgana cooing at Moses. _'They have no idea how lucky they are to see this side of Morgana,' _Ianto thought fondly. It was rare for anyone but himself, Guinevere, Lancelot and Estelle to see this light-hearted side of the dark-haired sorceress.

Utterly content Moses soaked up every bit of attention Morgana was giving him. There was sadness to his beloved human and it was his duty as a cat to make her happy again.

"I've been thinking. Perhaps, instead of waiting until tomorrow to tell Jack about your magic you should tell him the next time you see him. This is not something that should be sprung on Jack," Morgana told Ianto as she continued to rub Moses' ears.

A thoughtful look appeared in Estelle's eyes. "Morgana does have a point. Jack does not like surprises and this is a pretty big one. I think Morgana is right, this is something you shouldn't spring on Jack."

Ianto knew Morgana and Estelle were both right. He remembered when he finally told Arthur about his magic; his love had been so deeply hurt that he had kept something so important hidden for so long. _'Of course once Arthur got over his hurt and anger he did say that it explained how I managed to stay alive for so long given how much trouble I managed to get in.' _Ianto could still recall the smug look on Arthur's face as if he had figured out some grand secret of the universe.

From the look on Morgana's face she was remembering Arthur's smug look as well and the fact that once Arthur got over his hurt he had dragged him into their room and they hadn't come out for a week. A light blush appeared on Ianto's cheeks as he recalled how his blond lover had wanted to see how long he could last when his magic came into play.

Clearly Rhys remembered that as well as he asked with a lecherous grin, "You and Jack aren't going to disappear on us for a week are you?"

To Ianto's horror he felt his cheeks go bright red and he mumbled under his breath, "None of your business if we do."

Moses let out a distasteful sound. He didn't see what was so great about the loud human. In his opinion his Welsh human could do so much better.

Ianto shivered as the faint time vortex washed over him and he knew Jack was nearby. "I think we're about to have a visitor." He finished warning them just as the doorbell rang.

Morgana was up on her feet and heading for the door before Ianto even had a chance to blink. Realising what Morgana was planning Ianto shot to his feet only to stumble a little and silently cursed the fact that he hadn't completely gotten over his clumsiness.

"Morgana, don't you dare open that door," Ianto hissed under his breath, but it was too late as Morgana flew open the door with a mischievous look on her face and came face-to-face with a confused-looking Jack Harkness.

* * *

It was only after leaving the Hub did Jack realise he didn't have a plan in tracking down Ianto; that was until he remembered all Torchwood agent's mobile phones could be traced. Of course that was only for emergencies. _'Still, I think this counts as an emergency. I have no clue where my gorgeous Welshman is.' _Knowing that if Ianto were to find out about him using Torchwood technology for personal reasons, _'Ianto will more than likely put me on decaf or worse, instant decaf.' _Jack shivered in horror at the thought of being denied Ianto's coffee, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

But nothing could have prepared him for where the tracker led him. Jack blinked as a familiar house came into view. _'What is Ianto doing at Estelle's?'_ The moment that thought passed through Jack's head he wanted to hit himself over the head and call himself an idiot. _'I saw the photos at Ianto's flat. He and Estelle are friends and it's been so long since I've visited Estelle this could be a good thing.'_ With a bounce in his step Jack locked up the SUV and skipped up the steps, a big smile on his face as he realised he was going to get to spend some time with two of his favourite people.

The smile faded and confusion graced Jack's face as the door was opened by a beautiful dark-haired young woman who Jack instantly recognized from the photos at Ianto's flat, and a scowling Moses.

Morgana was at war with herself as she stared at Jack. This was the man who so coldly ordered the death of her beloved Lisa, but he was also Arthur her brother, the man who gave her a second chance after she turned against him, who forgave her and welcomed her back with open arms. _'I want to hate him but I can't. He did what Ianto and I didn't have the strength to, put Lisa out of her misery. If only I had been strong enough then that monster wouldn't have tainted Lisa's hands with the blood of innocents.'_ Morgana knew what her heart was telling her to do. "I'm Morgana and you must be Jack. You're all Ianto's been talking about lately."

Jack preened and a huge smile burst onto his face. "Ianto talks about me?" The Welshman in question appeared behind Morgana, a scowl on his handsome face but all Jack noticed was the red hue on the tips of Ianto's ears. _'He looks so cute when he's blushing. I need to make him do that more often,' _Jack vowed.

"Morgana, why don't you go a fetch Jack something to drink?" Ianto hissed at his nosey best friend. He didn't need her feeding Jack's ego by telling him that he was all Ianto talked about. _'Even if that is true, there's no need for Jack to know that.'_

Morgana just favoured Jack with a wink before whirling on her heel and skipping back into Estelle's, Ianto reached up and rubbed his forehead. _'I think between Morgana and Jack they might actually give me grey hairs. Why did I ever hope that they would get along?'_ Sighing, Ianto narrowed his eyes at Jack. "You used Torchwood tech to find me, didn't you?" The guilty shuffle Jack made was all the answer he needed. "What am I going to do with you, Sir?"

"You could let me take you out for a late lunch." The words fell from Jack's lips before he could silence them.

Unashamed the other four inside Estelle's house were listening in and Estelle almost wished she could ask Morgana to make some popcorn. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what Ianto's answer would be.

Ianto studied Jack and the shy smile on Jack's face melted Ianto's heart. "I would love to, but why don't you come in for a little bit and visit with Estelle." Ianto moved aside to let Jack enter only to blink as the immortal snagged his hand and linked their fingers together. Ianto smiled at Jack when he saw the unsure look in Jack's eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ahh that's so sweet I think you're going to give me cavities." Rhys' voice drifted over to them and once again Ianto found his cheeks heating up.

Peering around Ianto, Jack blinked at the sight of Gwen's former partner Andy and her boyfriend Rhys sitting on the couch with a cup of Estelle's finest china in their hands. "Did I miss something? How do you all know each other?" Jack demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Looks were exchange all around. It would seem that they would have to let Jack in on a piece of their secret. Shifting nervously Ianto once again squeezed Jack's hand, drawing his attention back to him. The questions and wariness shone in Jack's blue eyes and Ianto swallowed hard, "Jack, there's something I need to tell you but I need you to keep an open mind."

Jack blinked, wondering what Ianto could possible have to tell him that would shock him. "Of course Ianto, you can tell me anything and I won't judge you, I thought you knew that." Hurt laced Jack's voice.

Hurt that ripped into Ianto. "I do know that Jack, but this is something big. I think you better sit down for this." Keeping a grip on Jack's hand Ianto led Jack over to the vacant second couch and took a deep breath. "I have magic."

Jack blinked and blinked a second time. "Magic, like Merlin did?" Jack had no idea why everyone seemed to soundly cough to smooth over their laughter.

Ianto shook his head, a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, like Merlin. Morgana is just like me and Rhys, Andy and Estelle also have some magic flowing through them. That is why we know that the Fae have come for another Chosen One."

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he remembered his last run in with the Fae and what they did to his men. "We need to find that child, they're in danger!" Jack tried to jump to his feet but Ianto's grip kept him seated.

"No, Jack, you can't." It was Estelle who spoke up, her eyes filled with knowledge beyond mortals. "Once the Fae have found a Chosen One there is nothing that will stop them from getting what they seek. Mortals have no chance against their power and us blessed with magic know better to go against them when one of their own is involved."

Ianto knew he had to tell Jack about the warning the Fae gave to Estelle and Morgana, "Plus the Fae gave us a warning. Something is coming, and something that will have taken all children from this plane, not once but twice and the first time is growing closer. The Fae are acting to keep their Chosen One and all other children safe. That child will be out of reach, all we can do is make sure nothing gets in their way. Please understand Jack, to get between the Fae is certain death," Ianto pleaded with Jack to understand.

Jack hated the idea of being forced to give children away. The ones he'd given away to the 456 still haunted him to this very day but he could not deny the power of the Fae, he had seen it firsthand. "Alright, I'll keep Torchwood out of this but you better hope Gwen doesn't learn about this, she won't be as understanding."

A sigh of relief escaped Ianto's lips. "Thank you Jack, for understand and not looking at me like I'm a freak."

A low growl escaped Jack's lips as he cupped Ianto's face with his hands. "Ianto Jones you are not a freak and I never want to hear you speak about yourself like that again." Jack didn't like Ianto talking about himself like that.

Ianto's heart fluttered in his chest. Those were the same words Arthur said to him so long ago. "I won't," Ianto whispered softly under his breath.

Realising this was a private moment Estelle climbed to her feet and gave both Andy and Rhys a gentle nudge when neither man moved. When the three of them joined Morgana in the kitchen it proved how lost Jack and Ianto were in one another when they didn't even notice them leave.

Morgana smiled as she gentle shut the kitchen door, her heart hurting just a little bit. _'Where are you Lancelot? When will you return to me?'_

* * *

Once the TARDIS was finished landing the Doctor threw open the doors and seemed to sniff the air. "Yep, Earth 21st Century. Now all we have to do is find Jack and Merlin," the Doctor announced with a grin.

"And don't forget Morgana," John voiced helpfully as he came to stand next to the Doctor, and couldn't help but smirk as the Doctor flinched at that little reminder, "She's going to be pissed off with you. I'm glad I don't have to face her anger."

Martha stifled at giggle as she watched the Doctor pale. _'Oh yes I can't wait to meet this Morgana, anyone who can scare the Doctor like this I'm sure I'm going to love.'_

"Well you certainly took your sweet time in getting here, but you missed Torchwood Three by quite a bit." A very old and welcoming voice to the Doctor's ears came from behind them.

The Doctor whirled around, a great big grin on his face as he came face-to-face with two very old and dear friends. "Alistair and my Sarah Jane, it's good to see you both again. But what are you doing here?"

Fondly, Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. "I know I've changed a lot since the last time you've seen me Lancelot, but I thought when your former self awakened you would recognize me." At the Doctor's continued blank look Sarah Jane couldn't help but sigh, "It's me; Aithusa."

The Doctor could only blink as he realised his dear Sarah Jane was Aithusa, Morgana's dragon. He and John could only stare at the two reborn dragons. Finally it was John who found his voice. "How is this possible?"

Alistair crossed his arms over his chest. "Now is not the time to get into the how. All you need to know is Arthur's knights are being reborn and awakening. Something is coming. Morgause is planning something and Arthur has yet to awaken."

That wasn't good. The Doctor swallowed hard. "Have Arthur and Merlin at least found their way to one another?" That was the most important thing; Arthur would start to remember when he and Merlin found each other once again.

Sarah Jane smiled fondly. "Yes, they have but until Arthur fully awakens he will be valuable to Morgause and Mordred's plots. It's our job to keep them safe."

* * *

Hidden in the shadows another time traveller watched the scene unfold before them. "I must inform my lady. The Time Lord has come too soon; the plan is not yet set." Morgause had yet to finish corrupting and twisting the other's weaknesses to the Doctor and Morgana yet and this arrival could ruin all. _'We will need to step up our plans for my master's release. Time is no longer on our side.'_

TBC…


End file.
